Vacation A little trip away!
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky decide that the team needs to take some time off and what better then some survival training aka relaxing and fishing while camping. But if any of the rest of the team have anything to do with it, it is not going to be a peaceful trip! WARNING: there will be copral punishment of an adult in later chapters! Dont like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 Getting Away

1**Hey guys! So this is my first NCIS fic, it will contain Copral punishment in later chapters. Please review and let me know what you think this is one of my first fics like this and I really want to know if you guys like it! :) So plz read on...**

**Summary: Gibbs decides that they all need to take some time off and what better then some survival training aka relaxing and fishing while camping. But if any of the rest of the team have anything to do with it, it is not going to be a peaceful trip!**

**Disclaimer: sadly for me I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, I just play with them :)**

Chapter 1

Gibbs stood in the elevator, coffee up in hand. The elevator was empty much to Gibb's joy as people were avoiding him at all costs due to his terrible mood. It had been a hard few weeks, with major case after major case and no time to relax. The cracks in the family like dynamic of the team were starting to show. For one thing, all of his agents (or children) were starting to act just like that, children. Their petty squabbles had increased to such an extent that Gibbs wasn't sure how much more of them he could take! As the stress increased, so did the level of annoying, the small quirks of his agents had become. Tony had become obsessed with trying to pull as many pranks as he could on McGee without getting into trouble, Ziva's grasp of English seemed to be getting worse by the day with her reverting back to her own language every now and then and Tim had become even more irritable which just made Tony's pranks even worse. And his top scientist or the baby of the family as she was seen, Abby had become even more moody, her music playing even louder, if it were at all possible, then it is normally. It was all getting far too much for Jethro.

The elevator dinged, just as the doors slid open, allowing the sounds of various people arguing very loudly. Here we go again, thought Gibbs as he stepped out of the lift, turned the corner and was met with the sight of the bullpen. There all his surrogate children, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby, along with Jimmy who Gibbs saw more as a nephew (as he belonged to his good friend Ducky who he had come to see more as a brother then a friend) were all squabbling with each other.

"God, Tony your such an Ass!" Chimed Abby, McGee and Palmer simultaneously.

"Its all your fault Tony!" added Ziva.

"You lot don't know a good joke when-"

"What joke would that be Tony?" Interrupted Gibbs, creeping up behind his senior agent.

"Er..nothing Boss" replied Tony sheepishly.

"Somebody else care to explain?" Gibbs asked the others, eyebrows raised.

"No Boss", "No Gibbs", "No Sir", "No Boss" came all of his replies which made him smile inwardly, they were all angry at Tony for something but were willing to stick together not to get him into trouble. It made him proud.

"Right you three get back to work I want those reports by lunch" Gibbs addressed his agents. "And Abby, Jimmy what are you both doing up here?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at them as his three agents scrambled behind their desks, leaving the two standing on their own in the middle of the room.

"Er...D..Ducky sent m..me up with this file, he said you wanted" Replied Jimmy, nervous as ever, holding the folder up to show Gibbs.

"Ah, Thanks" replied Gibbs trying to ease the lads nerves whilst taking the file off him. "You can go now " Gibbs stated when the boy had just continued to stand there.

"Yes sir" replied Jimmy, taking off in a fast paced walk towards the elevator without another glance.

"Abby" Gibbs said staring at the Goth that sat resting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" she replied oblivious to the fact the question was aimed at her as well. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows and folded his arms giving her his best hard glare.

"Oh, right, well I just came up because you didn't give me anything to do and its boring down there Gibbs, you have got to give me something" Abby whined as she sprung up from his desk. Gibbs just glared.

"Go and find something to do that is NOT bothering the others while they are trying to finish there reports."ordered Gibbs.

"But Giiiibbbbbsss" Abby continued.

"That was an order Miss. Sciuto, NOW!" Gibbs yelled making everyone in the room jump. He was just not in the mood for this.

"Yes Gibbs" Abby replied sharply before heading for the lift as fast as she could with out making it look like she was running, which she couldn't do in her shoes anyway. Gibbs chuckled to himself watching her go.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, scheming. Gibbs hated taking breaks or time off but even he had to admit that the team could do with it. Gibbs peered over his PC and watched his three children hard at work on their reports. What was he going to do? He rose from his desk and headed up to see the director. He had a plan.

Tony watched the retreating back of their boss, waiting until he was out of ear shot before speaking up.

"Do you reckon Gibbs is planning something?" he asked the other two, who looked up at the sound of his voice.

"What makes you say that Tony?" McGee asked.

"I'm not sure probie, Gibbs just had that determined look on his face, you know?" Tony replied.

Ziva looked thoughtful before stating, "maybe he is up to something." Tony nodded his head in eager agreement.

"What ever it is, we'll just have to wait and find out, in the mean time these reports need to be finished, Gibbs has been in a awful mood for weeks now." Stated McGee. They all looked at each other in silent agreement. Gibbs had turned into mean, grouchy Gibbs due to all the work. Just last week he made Abby cry for no reason. He had softened at the sight of her tears and apologized, but still, people didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

A few hours later when all three agents had finished their reports an hour early and were sat around idly waiting for Gibbs to return from where ever he had gone, they heard the ping of the lift doors opening and the sound of heavy footsteps that the team had come to recognize with thick wedged boots. Abby had come to pay them a visit.

"Hey, any of you seen Gibbs?" she asked.

"No, What is it Abs?" Curiously asked McGee.

"Nothing, well, he sent me a message telling me to come up and meet all of you here but never said why." She explained.

"Oh, I do not like this!" Exclaimed Ziva. The rest of them shared her sentiment. This was not good. Normally it meant that they were all in trouble, very big trouble.

Suddenly Gibbs appeared out of no where, clapping his hands to gain their attention.

"Listen up! I thought we could all do with a break-" sounds of cheers and sighs of joy interrupted Gibbs from what he was saying.

"Shut up now all of you!" Gibbs glared. "But as I was about to continue, we are not being paid to take breaks in the middle of the working week and so instead we are taking a different kind of break. We are all going survival training, and you could all do with brushing up with this!" Gibbs rushed before he was interrupted again. His last statement was met with groans and shocked faces. 'This is going to be harder the I thought,' Sighed Gibbs inwardly, as he had originally thought they would be happy at the idea of getting some time out of the office.

"Is that like sleeping out doors Gibbs? With all the bugs, mud and wild animals? Couldn't we sleep in cabins during the night?" Asked Abby seriously.

"That is not the idea of survival training Abs, and besides you will be in a tent." sighed Gibbs. Next Tony tried to convince Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss, no can do." He tried.

"And whys that Dinozzo?" Gibs glared, "Is there some secrete case the director has solely put you on that your not telling us about?" He continued.

"Well no but.." Tony started to flush red.

"Then your coming, like it or not! And that goes for you two as well! It doesn't matter what you all say your still coming!" Snarled Gibbs. He tries to do something for their benefit and all he gets is resistance. "Your all to leave now and pack enough for 4 days and be back here by 1pm. You've got two hours, your not here and I'm going to come looking for you! Now GO!" Gibbs dismissed them as he strode over to the lift and decided to go down to autopsy and talk to his good old friend.

"Hey Duck..."

Ducky turned to see Gibbs standing by the entrance to autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro, I take you found that file useful."

"Er...Yeah thanks Duck." Gibbs replied uncertain. In truth he hadn't actually had chance to look at the file. "Actually I came down here to ask if you fancy coming on break?" he asked.

"Are you serious Jethro?" Questioned Ducky, surprised by Gibbs's suggestion.

"Well I thought the team could do with some time off, a chance to bond closer and also a brush upon their survival skills, So I convinced the director to give us all a break, as well as you Duck. To be honest I'll need you to keep me sain, but also to hold me back if they continue to get on my nerves." Gibbs explained to his friend.

"I'd love to Jethro but what about Jimmy?"

"What about him?" Gibbs shrugged.

"I am not leaving the poor lad here on his own, the boy already feels like an outsider as it is nevermind if we all bugger off for a few days leaving him on his own. Jethro he looks up to you and is apart of this surrogate family as much as I am!" Ducky replied frustrated, he really felt for Jimmy and cared for him like a son. He couldn't stand to have him left out this way.

Gibbs sighed. He saw the point Ducky was making and started to fell a little guilty that he hadn't included him in the first place.

"Oh, Duck of course the lad can come. God knows he needs the bonding time, the kids always so nervous." Gibbs agreed. Duck just smiled.

" !" He yelled, loud enough for the lad in the other room to hear him.

A few moments later Palmer appeared in a door way.

"You called Dr Mallard?" The boy replied nervously spying Gibbs.

"Go home and pack, it seems we are needed to go on to a trip to practice our survival skills." Duck answered. Jimmy just stood there shocked, long enough to the extent that Ducky turned round to look him.

"Chop chop lad!" He encouraged.

"You've got till 1 o'clock to go home and pack and get back here or I will becoming to your house to fetch you, understood?" Gibbs growled, stepping in to get Palmer moving. It did the trick.

"Yes, s..Sir!" He squeaked as he ran like a frightened mouse out of the door. Ducky just laughed and shook his head.

"Right then Jethro, I better get off and pack too. See you at 1." stated Ducky as he turned and walked towards his office to grab the few things he needed before he left.

"Yeah, see you then Duck." Gibbs made his way back up to ground level and out to his car. He had a few errands to run before going home to pack, like getting food, only God knows what everyone else will want to eat...

Tony was the first one to arrive on time, as Gibbs had expected.

"Alright Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his bag out of the boot of his car and ambled over to his Boss.

"Yes Tony, Put your bag in the back of there." Gibbs pointed to the mini bus parked out the front of the NCIS building. Tony just nodded and walked over to add his bag to the already near fulling, back of the minibus. Ziva was next and followed Gibbs's orders which were exactly the same as Tony's. The three of them waited in comfortable silence for the rest of the team. The next two to show up were Ducky and Jimmy, sharing rides which surprised Gibbs slightly.

"Oh Boss their not coming too are they?" Whined Tony. Gibbs just raised his eyebrow.

"Problem?" He asked menacingly.

"Er...No Boss!" came Tony's squeaked reply. Ducky got out of the car as Jimmy rushed to unload the boot, pulling out both bags and placing them in the boot of the minibus without being asked. He then locked the car and handed the keys over to Ducky, after all it was his car.

"Thank you ." Ducky thanked his colleague.

"No problem sir." Replied Jimmy meekly, blushing a slight shade of red.

"I see we are waiting for McGee and Abby not doubt?" asked Ducky, stating the obvious.

"Mmm if their not here soon I better go and see what's keeping them." Just as Gibbs finished his sentence a car appeared.

"I wonder which one of them that is" Tony wondered aloud.

"Both of them" replied Ziva answering the question for him. Just at that moment the car pulled up and parked beside them all and out got Tim and Abby.

"What took so long McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Well...er.. Abby struggled to find any shoes suitable to wear in survival training so we had to swing by a store to pick a pair up." Replied McGee nervously awaiting his Bosses response with bated breathe. Gibbs just nodded looking at the rather deflated Abby.

"Right Tim load your stuff in the back, everyone else get in the minibus." Gibbs ordered.

Everyone piled into the minibus, Gibbs and Ducky in the front and their surrogate children left to argue over seats in the back. When everyone settled after various seating changes ordered by Gibbs because they would not survive the journey if they chose to sit where they had originally sat, they took off on the longish car ride out to where they would be staying.

TBC...

**Coming up: The car rides not as peaceful as Gibbs hopes for and there's arguments when it comes to tent sharing! :P**

**Hey guys please review, this is my first one of this kind, so please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Now?

1**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them as this is my first NCIS fic! Here's the second chapter I hope you all like it! THIS ONE CONTAINS SPANKING SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I hope you all like it! :)**

**And PLZ REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet Boss?" Came the annoying voice of Tony.

"NO TONY, NOW SHUT UP, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE! That goes for all of you! Just sit tight not long now!" Gibbs replied for the 5th time in the last 30 mins. They were only a quarter way through their journey there and already Gibbs was regretting his decision. His plan of splitting the group up hadn't worked either. Just behind Ducky and him, Gibbs had sat Tony next to Palmer, because lord knows he's the only person in the group Tony doesn't really know very well, that was supposed to help stop him irritating Gibbs but so far hadn't worked. And then behind Tony and Jimmy, Gibbs had sat Abby, Ziva and Tim, with Tim in between the two girls, just to try and stop any arguments there. But that hadn't helped still with Abby and Ziva just arguing over stupid things and Tim in the middle trying to get them just to shut up. The only person who had been silent so far was Palmer, even with the prying of Tony trying to get him to talk, but so far the lad had ignored all attempts.

"Clam Jethro, we'll be there soon." Ducky whispered to his friend over the sounds of the team arguing as they all ignored Gibbs's warning and continued to fight, with Tony joining in the argument bubbling between Abby and Ziva.

"I damn hope so Duck." Gibbs replied just trying to block out all the noise.

"Er Boss?" Tony asked tentively, after about an hour or so of non-stop arguing with the others.

"What is it Dinozzo?" Asked Gibbs through clenched teeth, his knuckles turning white on the driving wheel. They were all really starting get on his nerves.

"Is there any chance of stopping at a restroom?" He asked.

"Yeah please Gibbs!" Abby piped up, backing up Tony.

"Why did you both not go before we left?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't need it then" Mumbled Tony loud enough for Gibbs to hear, while sounding much like a tiny child. Gibbs sighed and pulled off at the nearest place that looked like it had restrooms.

"Hey Boss, can we get something to eat?" asked McGee as they all pilled out of the minibus. Gibbs looked at Ducky, not quite sure what to say. Ducky looked at his watch in response.

"Did anyone eat lunch?" he asked the group. Everyone shook their heads in answer.

"Ok, You can all buy some lunch, but I want no junk food and everyone has to have visited the restroom before we all meet back here, clear?"

"Clear" they all replied as one.

"Right, you've got one hour" Gibbs ordered sounding much like a school teacher supervising a school trip, as the team all ran off together towards the shops and cafes.

"Fancy some lunch Duck?" he asked turning to his good friend when their 'children' had disappeared from sight.

"Don't mind if I do Jethro." replied Ducky as they leisurely made their way inside.

Together the pair went in to a sandwich café for their lunch. After buying what they liked they settled at a table next to a window where they could see out on to the car park and the entrance to the other stores, just to keep an eye on the rest of the team and the stores they walk in and out of. After a few minutes in walked McGee, Ziva and Palmer, who after purchasing their food noticed the two by the window. They greeted them as they passed and sat at the empty table behind them.

"That's a bit suspicious." Muttered Gibbs low enough that Ducky could hear.

"Why?" asked Ducky slightly confused, not really jumping to any conclusions that Gibbs had.

"Because, where are the other two?" Gibbs said, it was more of a statement rather then a question.

"Oh, good point" Ducky nodded.

"Maybe I should go and check on the two..." Gibbs worried. Ducky looked at him sternly.

"Leave them be Jethro and eat your lunch, they'll be fine, they don't need you constantly breathing down their necks and God knows you certainly don't need the hassle." reprimanded Ducky, sounding much like an older brother. Gibbs just looked up at his older friend and nodded his silent agreement. Duck was right, they all needed a little space and their not going to get a lot of it on this trip, so the little they could get now would probably be worth it.

After a while the pair finished up and made their way back to the minibus and waited for the rest to arrive. They were all late back. Ziva, McGee and Palmer were only 5 minutes late, which Gibbs could let go slightly as they weren't really holding anyone up as they would still have to wait for the last two. They all sat in the minibus, waiting. Ziva, McGee and Palmer chatted happily together, seeming to be getting on pretty well. Duck had sat back and closed his eyes, relaxing while listening to the happy chatters of the three. Gibbs just grew more angry by the minute.

Finally, 15minutes later, Abby and Tony ambled into view laughing together. Gibbs hopped out of the minibus, whilst inside it grew ominously silent, enough to hear a pin drop, as they all wait for Gibbs to explode.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Gibbs yelled at the two. "YOUR 20 MINUTES LATE!"

"S...Sorry B...Boss" Stuttered Tony, scared by Gibbs yelling. The guy doesn't normally shout like that.

"Yeah, Sorry Gibbs." Joined Abby, a little scared as well.

"Why are the pair of you so late?" Gibbs asked.

"We just lost track of time boss, honest" replied Tony. Gibbs glared at them before sighing slightly.

"Palmer, swap places with Abby." Gibbs ordered over his shoulder without turning to face the younger man.

"Yes Sir" replied Palmer as he scrambled out of his seat and into Abby's place next to Tim.

"In now!" growled Gibbs. As Abby walked forward and started to climb into the minibus there came a loud **SMACK.**

"Oww Gibbs!" Accused Abby rubbing her now stinging backside. Gibbs just raised his eyebrow.

"There'll be more then that the next time you piss me off, got it?"

"Yes Gibbs" Abby replied, before hauling herself all the way into Palmers seat. Tony stepped forward and received the same treatment as Abby, of Gibbs.

They finally got on to the road, an hour and half later then planned.

After another two hours on a small rocky road, though lots of open countryside as well as thick forest, they finally emerged into a clearing underneath a canopy of trees next to a small stream. Gibbs halted the minibus and turned off the engine.

"We're here." Gibbs stated. As soon as he said it the team were rushing out of the bus to stretch their legs.

"Right, get all the stuff out the back, we need to put up the tents before we do anything else," Said Gibbs as he shut his door behind him. The team grudgingly started to unload the minibus and place everything in a nice pile on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

"Who's sharing what tent boss?" Asked McGee, as he pulled out three bags, each containing a tent. Gibbs looked at Duck.

"Duck and I shall be sharing a tent, the rest is for you lot to decide." said Gibbs as he took a tent of Tim.

"Jethro is that wise?" Asked Duck.

"What do you mean, Duck?" Asked Gibbs, looking at his friend in confusion. Ducky just raised his eyebrows and looked towards the rest of the team. Gibbs followed his gazed and watched them all arguing over who would share with who, with Ziva and Tony arguing over the fact that they should be sharing a tent, Ziva set against it whilst Tony tried to convince her that they should indeed share. McGee and Abby were arguing just generally as Abby still held a grudge that she couldn't bring her boots and Palmer. Well, Palmer just stood like an outsider to the group just hoping someone would let him in otherwise he'd be sleeping outside.

"Right!" Yelled Gibbs over the noise making them all turn and look at him. "Abby, Ziva your going to share one tent. Tony, McGee and Palmer your going to be in the other got it?"

"Yes Boss." they all replied monotonously. The girls grabbed their tent and went over to an edge of the clearing and started to set up their tent. Tony went and stood next to their area, gesturing that their tent should be right next door.

"Tony!"

"Yes Boss?" Tony asked hesitantly as he looked up.

"Your tent is going over there!" Gibbs pointed to the side of the clearing slightly to the right, "Got it?" He continued.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied glumly, as he walked over to join Tim and Jimmy in putting up their tent. Gibbs had just made all the pranks Tony was thinking up, slightly harder to follow through, but Tony wasn't down hearted yet.

In the end when all tents were up, it formed a triangle, with a camp fire destined for the middle. The team grabbed all their belongings and started to get their tents set up ready for their sort stay. While the girls where zipped inside their tent. Tony snuck out, claiming he'd finished unpack the stuff he needed to for now, and crept over and undid the guidelines keeping the girls tent up properly.

Gibbs quickly unzipped his tent when he heard screams coming from the girls tent, to be faced with the sight of the tent collapsed with two figures, uselessly rummaging about trying to find the zip, while Tony stood over the top laughing his head off.

"Tony!" Growled Gibbs, looking round and seeing McGee and Palmer sticking the head out of the tent at all the commotion. "Find that Zip now, help them out then follow me, McGee, Palmer, help the girls re-build their tent." He ordered.

When finished helping get the girls out and getting yelled at by Ziva and slapped on the arm a couple of times by Abby, Tony followed Gibbs away from the clearing until they came to a tree that had fallen over in some sort of storm.

"What the hell was that Tony?" demanded Gibbs.

"I was just having a little fun boss, lighten up, we've come to get out of the office, you just need to relax Gibbs and have a bit of fun." The look Gibbs gave him, told Tony he had just said the most worst thing he could have said and was now in deeper trouble then before.

"Want to say that again?" Gibbs replied getting into Tony's personal space.

"N..No Boss, s..sorry Boss," stumbled Tony.

"Do you remember what I told to you not three hours ago Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Not to piss you off again or my butts not safe?" questioned Tony. Gibbs had to stifle a smile. The lad really made him laugh sometimes.

"Precisely" Replied Gibbs, "Bend over the log Tony." He ordered.

"Aww come on Boss, not now, just this once, I promise I won't do it again, it was just a bit of fun." Tony Pleaded.

"Now Tony!" Ordered Gibbs as he pulled his belt out of its loops with a _swoosh_, making Tony cringe, they all hated that sound.

"Come on Boss, Not the Belt, I really didn't do anything wrong." Tony tried again.

"I warned you Tony, You chose to push it. Bend over NOW TONY!" Gibbs yelled. Tony cringed further and turned round, bracing himself against the fallen over tree.

"Your gonna get six Tony." replied Gibbs calmly as he placed his hand on Tony's lower back to steady him.

The first **SWAT** took Tony by surprise and made him gasp. He hadn't realized how hard his Boss was going to do it. He felt like his backside was on fire with just one lick of the belt.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**, came the belt as Gibbs rained it down on Tony's backside one after the other, trying to get it over with as fast as he could. He hated doing this but if the lad was going to make a great agent one day, like Gibbs knew he would be, then he needed this guidance.

**SWAT**

"ahh, I'm sorry Boss, No more!" whined Tony, which made him cringe further, from his shame. He planned to take it in silence, it was only six, but he hadn't guaranteed how hard Gibbs was going to go and had ruined that plan already.

"Just one more Tony." came Gibbs's soothing voice. Tony held his breathe, he really should have counted them and he would have realized he only had one left, but all he could think about was the small fire growing in the seat of his trousers.

**SWAT**.

As the final stroke landed, Gibbs quickly replaced his belt and started to rub soothing circles in Tony's back whilst he regained his composure, wiping away the tears that escaped, because that damn well hurt. Tony slowly rose up and sought a quick hug from Gibbs, who was open and willing to provide Tony with all the comfort he needed, before standing before his Boss waiting for orders of what to do next.

"Sorry boss." Tony Mumbled whilst waiting.

"Your forgiven Tony, just try not to piss me off so much on this break and I promise I'll try to lighten up a bit-" Tony broke into a huge grin just staring up at his boss, eyes full of hope.

"That doesn't mean, your not gonna find yourself back here if you really annoy me Tony!" Gibbs reiterated.

"I get it Gibbs" replied Tony, still beaming at Gibbs, which in turn made the older man smile. "Come on, we better get back or Ducky will start to think I've murdered you" Jibed Gibbs as they walked back into the clearing.

Ducky was outside the tents and placing large stones in a circle, in the middle of the clearing. "Ah, Jethro, I was starting to wonder where you had gotten to. I've sent McGee and Palmer off to collect us some fire wood and the girls are helping me by collecting stones to go around the campfire." informed Ducky.

"Tony, Go help the lads collecting wood." Gibbs told the youngest lad.

"Right O, Boss." Tony replied.

"They went that way lad." helped Ducky.

"Thanks Duck!" Replied Tony, as he half jogged awkwardly in the direction Ducky had just pointed.

"Are you okay Jethro?" Asked Duck as he stood up straight and looked the younger man in the eye.

"Yeah Duck I'm fine, But I'm dreading the next couple of days, what kind of pranks are they going to play on each other?" Gibbs questioned out loud to nobody in particular.

"Oh, Gibbs their only young, and they have had a stressful time recently, maybe they just need to blow some steam."

"Yeah but they could do it with out pissing me off." Gibbs stated as he walked into their tent to finish were he had left off before Tony had pulled his little prank. Little did Gibbs know Tony wasn't the only one, planning to have a little fun on this break...

TBC...

**I Hope you liked it! :) more coming up soon! And PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first NCIS fic and all the reviews really help! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mix up

1**Hey Guys thank you for all your reviews! Their great! :D I hope you like this next chapter. This time it's the girls turn to get into trouble ;P Plz review! I'd love to know what you guys think :D**

Chapter 3.

It was pitch black and silent apart from the small sound of a zip being undone. The team had, had a nice meal before heading to bed when it started to get dark. It was now quite late as Abby and Ziva tried as quietly as possible to sneak out of their tent and get their revenge on Tony. They could vaguely make out the center of their little camp, the camp fire, due to the glowing embers from the remnants of the fire and the big moon that was casting a pale glow. Abby wondered carefully over to the tent she thought was the lads, but she couldn't be entirely sure the dark was really disorientating. Ziva was close behind her carrying everything they needed to pull of their little prank. Abby quickly found two pairs fo shoes.

"Hey, Ziva, I found two pairs of shoes, I think there Tony's and Tim's but I can't find Jimmy's." Abby whispered to her partner in crime.

"Are you sure there theirs Abs?" Questioned Ziva.

"Yeah I'm sure, what do you think?" asked Abby, lifting the shoes up to Ziva's eye level so she could see them slightly better.

"They will have to do." Ziva replied shrugging her shoulders.

"But what about Jimmy?" Worried Abby.

"He'll probably be happy that he wasn't pranked and laugh at them with us, whatever, we cannot open the tent and look for them they'll know!" Replied Ziva pulling out two eggs and a bottle of maple syrup from her pockets. Abby just shrugged her shoulders and took the eggs, placing one in one shoe of each pair, whilst Ziva poured maple syrup in the other ones. When they had finished their task the two girls sniggered to each other and ran back to their tents, waiting for the morning to come. 'This is going to be so funny!' thought Abby to herself as she fell back to sleep.

Gibbs woke early that morning, he had not slept very well at all.

"Morning Jethro." Gibbs looked up to see a smiling Ducky, staring down at him from where he was sat. "Did you sleep well?" He continued.

"Hmm, Not really Duck." sighed Gibbs as he sat up right in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, how come?" Duck asked.

"I'm not sure, I swear really early this morning, I was woken up by the sound of voices outside our tent. But as soon as they started they stopped and I didn't really hear anything else." Replied Gibbs confused.

"Maybe someone was just going to the head in the middle of the night." Reasoned Ducky.

"Yeah, maybe." Gibbs replied as he lifted himself out of his sleeping bag and changed his clothes as he heard the sounds of the rest of the team getting up.

Gibbs and Duck walked out of the tent together to find all but Tony sat around the space where the campfire was last night, filled with new wood as they tried to start a fire to cook breakfast. Abby and Ziva looked at each other cautiously. They'd forgotten all about the early morning activities and were now starting to panic.

"Hey Ziva, how come Tim didn't react when he put on his shoes?" Asked Abby wide eyed.

"What?" replied a confused Ziva.

"Don cha remember this morning? The eggs and maple syrup?" whispered Abby, low enough for Ziva to hear.

"OH" squealed Ziva remembering their prank.

"You don't think..." Abby started. The pair swivelled round to watch as Gibbs and Duck slid their feet in to their shoes.

"Argh!" Exclaimed the pair.

"DINOZZO!" yelled Gibbs as Tony's sleepy head appeared at the opening of the tent. "What the hell?" exclaimed Gibbs as he pulled a sock covered foot out of his boot, that dripped Golden syrup on to the floor.

"Woah Boss, what happened?" Asked a puzzled Tony.

"I was hoping you'd care to explain that Tony." Replied Gibbs through clenched teeth.

"Wha? Boss it wasn't me, honest." Tony stated innocently.

"Get out here NOW Tony!" ordered Gibbs.

"But Boss, honestly it wasn't me!" Tony pleaded. Gibbs just glared at him, his eyes deep and dark with anger.

"I'll count to three Dinozzo, and if your not out here, I'm coming in to get you! ONE..." Counted Gibbs.

"But Boss..." Tony looked to the rest of the team pleadingly. Abby and Ziva looked at each other, both reading the silent guilt written across each others faces. They wanted to get revenge on Tony, but not get him into trouble. Abby cleared her throat loudly, breaking the tension between Gibbs and Tony as everybody turned and faced her and Ziva.

"Erm...Gibbs..." She spoke up.

"Yes Abby" Gibbs replied through even tighter clenched teeth, his hands at his sides turning into fists, his knuckles turning white as he tried to rake in his anger.

"It was me Gibbs, Not Tony." Abby confessed.

"Abby!" Gaped Tony, he couldn't believe Abby would almost let Tony take the rap for something she did.

"And me, Gibbs." Ziva added, owning up to stand side by side with her partner in crime. Abby was like a sister to Ziva, she couldn't let her take the rap on her own. Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought down the anger bubbling deep down inside of him.

"Walk that way and wait for me by the fallen tree." He ordered. Instead of arguing and making him even more angry, Abby and Ziva obeyed immediately, following the direction Gibbs had pointed in.

"Tim, run over to the minibus and get me a pair of spare boots." ordered Gibbs as he chucked him the keys. "And Jimmy, get some coffee on,"

"Yes sir." Jimmy replied as he jumped up to fetch water and coffee.

"I'm gonna need it after dealing with this." Gibbs said just low enough that only Ducky heard.

"Ha, Good Luck Jethro. Just keep calm." chuckled Ducky as he patted Gibbs in the back and nipped back into the tent to change his now sticky, dirty socks.

"What do you think Gibbs is gonna do to us Ziva.?" Asked Abby worried.

"I don't know Abs, but we're not going to like it!" replied Ziva. After a few minutes Gibbs appeared from out of the trees. Both girls stood so that their bodies faced him, but their faces turned looking down to the ground in guilt. The gesture pulled at his heart slightly, he never liked telling any of them off, but it had to be done, they had to learn.

"What was that?" asked Gibbs glaring at the pair of them.

"Sorry Gibbs" they both mumbled together.

"I want an explanation. Abby." Gibbs demanded.

"Well, we just wanted revenge on Tony, Gibbs, he pulled a prank on us, so we were going to play one back on him. Make us all fair and equal. Only we got the wrong tent." explained Abby, blushing at her words.

"No, Tony was punished for what he did. That made you all even. Then you decide to pull a prank that would undo that balance." fumed Gibbs. "Abby, go stand and face that tree." He ordered, pointing at a tree to his right.

"Please Gibbs.." Pleaded Abby.

"NOW ABBY!" roared Gibbs, making both girls jump and stare up at him. Abby ran to face the tree as Gibbs made a small move towards her. Gibbs just shook his head and walked over to the fallen tree sitting himself down on it.

"Come here Ziva." Gibbs ordered to her back, as he now sat behind her. Slowly she walked over and stood by his right side, waiting for what he wanted her to do.

When Ziva made no notion of moving to position herself over his knee, like she had been a few times before, he grabbed her wrist and tempted to pull her down. Ziva froze with anxiety and dug her heels in as Gibbs tempted to pull her over.

"Ziva Now!" Gibbs barked after trying twice to pull her over his lap without hurting her. She just stared at him.

"Please Gibbs, we won't do it again!" She pleaded.

"I'm not playing, come now!" Gibbs said in such a quiet and menacing voice it caused Ziva and Abby to shudder slightly. Seeing this, Gibbs saw his chance and hauled her over his lap whilst she was temporally unaware of what Gibbs was doing. He wrapped his arm tightly round her waist holding her in place, whilst removing her jeans so that they rested at her knees.

"Gibbs, no please! Not like this! What we did wasn't that bad really!" She whined.

"Oh No, you lost the trousers because you continued to fight me. Which is not the wisest decision you've ever made." And with that he proceeded to bring his hand down, hard and painfully on to her underwear clad backside. **SWAT**. Ziva hissed in pain. She hadn't expected him to be that hard, but was determined to make as little noise as possible. **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**.

"Oww Gibbs!"Ziva complained. She'd given up being silent as the first tear rolled down her cheek, Gibbs's hand was like iron and her underwear did little to protect her against it. **SWAT SWAT**. Gibbs finished, planning to give them both the same as Tony had received the other day. Gibbs, aware that Ziva was silently sobbing, rubbed soothing circles into her back while ushering comforting words. After a minute, when Ziva had calmed down, she rose quietly off his lap and gingerly pulled up her jeans. Once dressed properly, she wrapped her arms around Gibbs's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry" She mumbled quietly into his ear.

Gibbs's arms automatically pulled her close, allowing that extra bit of comfort, while whispering, "Your forgiven.". At those words Ziva held him slightly stronger, pulling him slightly closer. Gibbs smiled. Nobody would ever guess that the ex-mossad agent would need comforting like this after a small punishment like that, but Gibbs wasn't complaining. In all honesty, he needed the comfort as much as they did as it broke his heart in two when they called out in pain. But as Gibbs always repeated to himself, they would thank him later for doing what he does.

After a few minutes Ziva had calmed down, back to normal and was starting to feel awkward, Gibbs, sensing this started to release his grip on her and she stood up, waiting for her next orders.

Taking Ziva's hands in his, Gibbs spoke, softly "Head back to camp and make sure there's breakfast left for us all and some coffee waiting for me." He smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

"Yes Gibbs" she replied, smiling back at him quickly before turning and disappearing behind all the trees as she made her way back to camp.

Gibbs sighed. This was the bit he hated the most. Dealing with the baby of the group.

"Abby, Come here." Gibbs called. Stubbornly Abby just stayed where she was, glued to the floor. "Come ON Abby!" Gibbs called again, getting a little angrier. Still Abby stayed where she was. "NOW ABIGAIL!" Gibbs roared so loud, Abby was sure the others had heard him.

Tentatively she walked over and stood before him, biting her lower lip, looking like a small frightened child so much, that all that Gibbs really wanted to do was pull her close to him and wrap his arms round her, just protecting her from the world.. He shook his head slightly, trying to squash down all those thoughts, Abby needed to be put right and coddling her when she had done wrong was going to do nobody any good. He masked his expression, showing no emotions but disappointment.

"Sorry Gibbs." She mumbled looking down at the ground. Gibbs reached up and took her chin in to his hand, lifting her face so that she was forced to look at him.

"Do you know why we are here Abs?" He asked softly.

"Because Ziva and I decided to get revenge on Tony when we should have left it because you had dealt with him. And we kinda wrecked Ducky's and your shoes" She replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Gibbs sighed.

"Come on Abs, lets get this over with." He stated, reaching for her wrist and pulled her closer to his right side. Abby obeyed the silent command Gibbs had given her with pulling her wrist and carefully placed herself over his knee, holding on to a branch close to the floor, of the fallen over tree, for support.

"Six Abs, that's all." Gibbs warned before he started. **SWAT.**

"Ow, Gibbs not so hard!" Abby whined with the first lick. A tear already making its way down her cheek.

Gibbs just ignored her complaint and continued with her punishment.** SWAT, SWAT**.

"Ooww Gibbs please, it hurts!" Abby cried.

"Abs, that's the point" He sighed before continuing. **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**. Gibbs finished and started to rub circles into her back, but before he could complete the first circle, Abby had jumped up, now perched on Gibbs's knee, arms wrapped round his neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"S..ssowrryyy." Abby cried.

"Shhhh Baby Girl." Hushed Gibbs, rocking her back and forth gently. "Your forgiven." he placed a kiss to the top of her head and continued to rock, until Abby's breathing had evened out. Gently he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her forward enough so that he could see her, face to face.

"Ok now?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Come on then, we could do with getting back, before they eat all the breakfast and I could really do with a cup of coffee." He said as he lifted her up off his lap, and placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked together back to camp.

As they walked back into camp, Gibbs gently squeezed Abby's arm before walking over to the metal jug of coffee set up on a table and pouring himself a cup full. Abby walked over to where the others were seated around the campfire, listening in to the conversation they were having.

"Just in time for breakfast Jethro" Smiled Ducky as he joined his friend next to the table, placing down a tray full of sausages and bacon down. "Grubs up guys." He announced to the rest of the team, as he got out of the way for them to get their food. Gibbs moved to one side also, letting them get greater access. When the five of them had got what they wanted they all went back round the campfire and sat happily munching, leave Gibbs and Ducky stood at the table to eat what had been left.

"What are we going to do today Gibbs?" asked Tony, when he had wolfed down his breakfast. Everyone turned and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what your all doing, but I'm going fishing, down by the stream." Gibbs replied shrugging. "Your all to stay out of trouble!" Gibbs added, pointing at each one in turn. And with that he went and grabbed his equipment from out of the minibus and set off for the stream, followed shortly after by Ducky.

"So what do you all want to do?" asked Tony.

"If there's a stream we could all go swimming!" Suggested Abby excitedly.

"Ohhh, I don't feel like swimming." Complained Tim.

"Ziva?" asked Tony.

"I think I'm gonna join Abby. Sounds like fun." Ziva smiled, and the two girls walked off to their tent to get their stuff, leaving the three lads to decide what to do.

"How about we go for a walk?" Asked Tim looking at the other two. Jimmy just nodded at the idea and the pair of them stood up, leaving Tony looking bewildered.

"I don't wanna go for a walk." Whined Tony.

"Then just stay here! Duh" exclaimed McGee.

"No, I'll come." yawned Tony as he stood up and stretched.

The trio hadn't walked very far when Tony stopped in his tracks. The other two continued walking another couple of feet, but realizing Tony wasn't following, they both stopped and turned around looking at what his problem was.

"I just had a great idea!" He explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." Worried Palmer.

"Shut up gremlin and just listen to my brilliance ok?" sighed Tony already annoyed. When nobody said anything for a few silent moments, Tony continued. "If the Girls have gone swimming, their going to have left like clothes, towels and stuff on the side of the river."

"Yeah, and?" Asked McGee not following Tony's lead, looking to Jimmy for an answer but he just shrugged his shoulders, not understanding where Tony was coming from either.

"Well I think we should get them, for almost getting me in trouble this morning, and hide all their stuff!" Tony beamed, seemingly thinking his idea was amazing.

"Tony, that's a stupid idea, Gibbs spanked you yesterday for your prank and the girls this morning for their attempt!" McGee replied, rolling his ideas. Tony's ideas really were stupid sometimes.

"But how funny would it be to play a prank on Abs and get your revenge McGee? She's always pranking you at the office and getting away with it. Now's your chance for revenge!" Tony tried to convince him. As much as Tim didn't want to be talked into it, he found himself more and more swayed by Tony's suggestion. It would be good to get Abby back once and for all and show her he was willing to play pranks on her.

"I'm in." agreed Tim. The pair of them, then looked at palmer, who had been rather silent.

"What do you say Palmer?" asked Tony.

"Ermmm" was his reply.

"Aww come on Palmer join in with us. Its gonna be funny!" Tim tried.

"Okayy" Palmer Groaned. He hated being talked into things but he didn't want to be left out. He had come on this trip to get closer to the rest of them, not look like a wimp. "I'm in."

"YES!"exclaimed Tony dramatically, seemingly really excited.

Carefully the trio crept down to the stream side without being seen. Making sure to hide behind anything the could find and blend in with the surroundings. Ziva was swimming short lengths, while Abby just bobbed up and down close by, trying to splash her as much as possible every time she went past.

"There's their stuff."whispered Tony, pointing down at two bundles of clothing close to them on the ground. "Grab it Tim."

"Me? Why me?" whispered Tim back, clearly annoyed.

"You're the one who wanted revenge on Abby." expained Tony.

"You're the one who came up with the idea in the first place!" argued Tim.

"Exactly why I shouldn't be the one to get the stuff." Tony counted.

"Er, Guys here?" said Palmer as he handed the pair, two bundles of clothing. Whilst the two had been busy arguing and seemingly getting no where, Palmer had commando crawled down to the bundles and snatched them up, dragging them back with him, unbeknownst to the two women or the two bickering lads.

Tony and Tim just looked at him with awe written across their faces.

"Go Palmer!" squealed Tony with excitement. "Now just to hide them."

The trio ran off and found a hiding place behind a rock. They then covered the bundles in leaves making them even hard to see. They then ran back to the stream side and found a place to hide and watch the comedy that was about to unfold.

After a while, the two women had gotten a bit bored of swimming and so neared the side to grab their towels. But when they got there, all their stuff had gone.

"I'm sure we left our stuff here." puzzled Abby.

"Yeah me too. Where could it all have gone." debated Ziva. Tony unable to hold back some of his laughter, had to move to stop himself making a sound. But as he got up he knocked a tree which shook violently. Tony couldn't help himself now and burst out laughing.

"TONY YOU BASTARD BRING BACK OUR STUFF!" roared Ziva from the water.

"YEAH, TIM, JIMMY! WE KNOW YOUR THERE!" added Abby. Suddenly, they saw a flash of Tony as he made a run for it, closely followed by Tim and Palmer when they realized Tony was making a dash for it. Abby and Ziva looked horrified.

"What are we going to do now?" whined Abby. Ziva looked around thinking.

"Gibbs said he was going fishing. Means he's got to be along here somewhere. Maybe we should swim along and find him, so he can get our stuff and get us out." suggested Ziva.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Abby and with that the pair of them swam off to find Gibbs.

TBC

**Hope you guys liked it - Coming up in the next chapter, the girls find Gibbs and Ducky, who intern find the lads, and Tony has a slight break down about their punishment...**

**Please review :D next chapter will be up shortly :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Ouch!

1**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the feed back I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter, it is slightly longer then all the others. **

**Warning there are mentions of past child abuse just so your aware :)**

**Please review also :) I love to hear what you guys think! :)**

Chapter 4

Gibbs had been enjoying his morning, lazily fishing in a comfortable silence with Duck sat next to him. He hadn't caught anything yet, but he was sure he would soon. What he hadn't betted on was to then see two heads bobbing towards them.

"Hey Duck, is that the girls or am I seeing things?" Gibbs asked his friend, pointing towards Abby and Ziva.

"No I do believe those are the girls Jethro. Your not seeing things." Ducky replied.

"What are you doing? Your scaring away the fish!" barked Gibbs.

"But Gibbs we didn't mean to come and disturb you!" worried Abby.

"No, we were trying to get out of the stream, but when we swam over to the side to get our stuff, it was all gone." explained Ziva. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't they all behave for just one day?

"Yeah, and we saw the three lads running away laughing." Added Abby, pouting.

"Palmer was there?" Asked duck, surprised at the behavior of his surrogate son. Both girls nodded and Ducky shook his head sadly. "I didn't believe he would get involved with any of your prank wars." explained Ducky, looking up at his old friend with sad eyes.

"Wait here, while I go get you some stuff from your tent. Then Duck, if you wouldn't mind, helping me locate our wards and see to it, that a suitable punishment is given." sighed Gibbs.

"Of course Jethro." replied Duck, glad that he was going to be going along to help.

After Gibbs had returned with stuff for the girls and given the orders for them to carefully pack away the fishing equipment whilst they went to deal with the lads, Gibbs and Ducky were walking silently through the woods on the others side of the camp. Hunting for the boys.

"Maybe if we shout for them?" Suggested Ducky, aware of the fact the lads could be anywhere and with the knowledge that they would most probably come at the tone of Jethro for their fear of what he would do if they didn't.

"I guess." shrugged Gibbs, understanding Ducky's logic. "DINOZZO, MCGEE, PALMER, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" Gibbs roared out.

Not far from where Gibbs and Ducky were, they boys stood looking panicked. They had heard Gibbs shout and were panicking on what to do next.

"What now?" exclaimed Palmer, clearly worried.

"Maybe we should hide?" suggested McGee. A decision he would soon regret. Tony didn't seem to see the problems with this plan and so announced:

"RUN!". Quickly the three of them dispersed running to find hiding spaces, trying to make as little noise as possible as they did so. Tony found a huge bush that would cover him fully. McGee found a massive rock and hide behind it, leaving palmer standing in the wide open. He decided to climb the closest tree, hiding on one of the top branches.

After a few short minutes, Ducky and Gibbs appeared. Standing in the middle of the open space, looking round. Gibbs looked like he was fuming from where they were all hiding.

"What should we do now?" Ducky asked, not really having any experience in the field of finding wayward children.

"I'm going to phone Dinozzo. We might he his cell ringing." tried Gibbs phoning Tony and holding his phone to his chest to listen out for Tony's ring tone. Sure enough they heard it, ringing from a big bush close by.

"TONY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" yelled Gibbs, causing Ducky wince as he was stood right next to the man. Shyly Tony appeared from his hiding place, walking over to Gibbs as slowly as he could.

"MCGEE, PALMER! YOU BOTH CAN GET OUT HERE NOW!" Gibbs yelled addressing the two missing miscreants. Just as Tony got within arms reach of Gibbs, McGee appeared from behind his rock and made his way over to Gibbs walking briskly.

As Tony reached Gibbs side, his arm was suddenly grabbed in a crushing grip and he was spun round so he was facing Ducky.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.

"OWW!" yelled Tony struggling to get away from Gibbs.

"That's for hiding from us!" said Gibbs sternly eyebrows raised, releasing Tony's arm in turn for grabbing McGee, quickly before he could get away, as McGee had seen what Gibbs did to Tony and didn't want the same treatment.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT. Went Gibbs hand as it met the already turned to face him, backside of McGee.

"OWW Boss!" complained McGee. Gibbs just glared at him, daring him to argue back. In turn McGee just looked at the floor glumly.

"Where's Palmer?" Gibbs demanded from the two.

"Don't know Boss.." Tony started, getting a warning look from Gibbs who suspected that Tony didn't know to try as he was trying to protect his friend.

"We didn't see where he went to hide, because we were hiding ourselves Boss." Tim continued for Tony.

"When I get my hands on that Lad..." Gibbs fumed, but didn't finish the sentence as he looked up at his dear friend. Ducky was giving Gibbs such a look that chilled him to the bone. The look either meant 'calm down Jethro' or 'Over my dead body you will!'. Gibbs couldn't quite decide which one it was and knew better then to ask his friend.

"GUYS" came the distant sound of a voice.

"Did you just hear that?" Asked McGee, not sure if he was hear voices or not.

"Yes, where's it coming from?" asked Tony.

"There" said Ducky as they all turned to look at the older man. He wore an expression of horror that the team had never seen before, and they knew Ducky had seen a lot of horrific bodies in his time. They all turned their gaze to where he was looking, to see Palmer, sat really high up in a tree, hugging the middle of it with all his might.

"Get down from there lad!" Yelled Ducky before anyone could react.

"I'd love to but" came the reply.

"But what lad?" Yelled Gibbs. Their next reply took a little while to come and was obviously very embarrassing for the lad as even from the distant they were at they could see him flushing bright red.

"I'm stuck." he called quietly.

"Jesus" Cursed Gibbs.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Tony.

"Someone is going to have to go up there and rescue him!" stated Ducky. But before they could sort out who would go up, there was an almighty crack. The group watched in horror as the branch Palmer was sat on broke and the lad fell, the far distance to the ground with a thud.

Ducky was the first one on the scene, running so fast it surprised everyone including Gibbs, but then he reasoned that when a parent sees their child hurt, they become like super heros, defying the odds to save their child. Gibbs had the same experienced when ever one of his four got injured. By the time the other three had run over, Ducky had already checked the lad over, and apart from a severe winding, the air being knocked out of him when he hit the ground, Palmer was fine. Ducky sat him up slowly just to be safe.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing Jim Palmer, climbing up that tree in the first place?" scolded Ducky, fuming at the young lad, now that he had gotten over the relief of him not being dead.

"I...was thinking...that...everyone was...hiding and found...somewhere...so the tree...was left." Wheezed Jimmy uncomfortably.

"Why did you hide? If Tony and Tim jump off a cliff, would you two?" Ducky asked seething. Tony and Tim, now staring at the floor in guilt.

"Of course not...Dr...Mallard...But we were in...trouble anyway" replied Palmer.

"Well your in even more trouble now then you would have been if you hadn't hidden!" growled Ducky, hoisting Palmer off the floor, but keeping a firm grip on his upper arm.

"That goes for the pair of you as well." added Gibbs, turning round to stare at the silent other two, who just looked glumly at the floor.

"Start walking!" Ordered Gibbs, as the other two started to amble along in front of Gibbs, so he could keep and eye on them, whilst Ducky dragged his own ward behind them.

They came into the clearing where Gibbs had dealt with troubles already on this trip. Gibbs turned,

"I want the three of you to go face a separate tree each, while we decide what to do. And no talking or you'll be in even more trouble." ordered Gibbs darkly.

"Yes Boss" muttered Tony and Tim before turning and walking towards a tree each.

"Yes Sir." mumbled Jimmy, still wheezing slightly before turning and walking to find a tree.

"What are you planning Jethro?" asked Ducky, when the pair of them had walked a couple of feet away from the delinquents, so that they didn't over hear them.

"I'm not sure Duck, but it needs to be more then what I had planned when they had just taken the girls clothes, but now to have run away from us, even when we called them. They could have been hurt and we wouldn't have known." Worried Gibbs. Ducky looked over at Palmer for a few minutes before he replied.

"Who's going to deal with them?" Ducky asked his friend.

"Well, of course I'll be punishing Tony and Tim. I could just as easily punish Palmer as well, as he allowed the other two to drag him along. I'm sure it wasn't all Jim's fault." Sighed Gibbs, worried about what his friend was thinking.

"I think..." Ducky went quiet before finishing his sentence, clearly thinking some more. Gibbs, just waited quietly, giving him all the time he needed. Gibbs decided that it was always hard to decide how to punish you children.

"I think I shall punish Palmer for the stupid decision he made in climbing that tree. And if you would deal with his prank pulling?" Ducky asked sounding uncertain of himself. Gibbs knew that Ducky favored his different approach, but it was always hard deciding when they needed it.

"Of course Duck. He's like a nephew to me. And if dealing with him like this will make him stop and think, possibly saving his life at some point. Then I've got no problem with it." replied Gibbs, placing his hand on Ducky's shoulder. The man looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"Will you send him over, when you go back." asked Duck.

"Course..." Gibbs replied turning to leave, but stopping himself. Ducky looked up confused.

"You don't happen to have a pocket knife on you, do you?" Gibbs asked looking over his shoulder. Ducky laughed.

"Yes I do." he fished it out of his pocket and handed it over to Gibbs.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied as he set off walking back to the fallen over tree.

"Palmer, Ducky wants to see you now." He passed on. He heard Palmer audibly gulp before turning and walking slowly in the way Gibbs had just come from. Gibbs chuckled slightly at the look on the lads face. He should have thought about that before he worried Duck to death!

"Tony, Tim, get over here." Ordered Gibbs from his perch on the fallen log. He was getting use to this seat now. Glumly they both walked over and stood in front of Gibbs, staring at the floor.

"What you did, was stupid and childish as well as dangerous and hurtful to others. Did any of you think about how Abby and Ziva might have felt about being left in that stream? They could have got ill, or the stream could have been deeper further up. What about Palmer? Thanks to the pair of you dragging him along, he could have died falling out of that tree and is now going to get the spanking of his life, thanks to the pair of you!" Gibbs lectured angrily. The pair looked at each other guiltily. They hadn't thought about the consequences. They really didn't want to hurt anyone.

Gibbs pulled out two pocket knives and handed them to Tony and Tim. They just stood their staring wide eyed at him.

"Boss, no please.."pleaded Tony.

"I want you to go cut a switch each. Go on." Gibbs ordered.

"No boss please...Please" Tony begged, whilst Tim just paled and looked very anxious.

"NOW" roared Gibbs suddenly, causing Tim to jump and start walking towards the trees, whilst Tony just flinched and stayed where he was. Rooted to the spot.

"Tony.." Gibbs warned menacingly.

"No, Boss I can't" he croaked.

"Your on thin ice." Gibbs glared.

"Please don't make me. I promise I won't do it again"

"TONY"

"Please, anything, I'll do desk duty for two weeks, I'll repaint your house, I'll even take double the amount of licks with the belt, but please Gibbs, Not a switch." begged Tony, a tear running down his cheek.

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned. He wasn't trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Gibbs started to grow even more concerned just as Tim walked over with a switch handing it to Gibbs, but looking puzzled when he saw Tony was stood there sobbing on the verge of a break down.

"Tony, Tony what is it?" Questioned Gibbs

He made the mistake of getting closer to the young lad to comfort him whilst still hold the switch.

Tony backed away from him, receding in horror, not looking where he was going, until he had completely changed direction and found himself forced back against the fallen tree, with Gibbs still advancing.

Tony slumped down to sit on his behind, his hands over his ears, tears streaming down his face, silently sobbing, rocking back and forth. Quietly mumbling to himself.

Gibbs and Tim just looked down at the man shocked. They had never seen Tony act like that. He was always the one facing everything, forever trying to show how manly he was. And yet the idea of this punishment had him sobbing like a little child. It pulled at his heart, how vulnerable Tony looked. Gibbs dropped the switch and leaned onto his knees placing his hands on Tony's shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Tim, go get Ducky, quickly!" Gibbs yelled as Tim sprinted off to find the doctor.

Palmer had made his way over to Ducky. They stood a few minutes in silence as Ducky gathered what he wanted to say into his head.

"Mr Palmer what you did today was stupid, idiotic and reckless.." Ducky started, as the lads head drooped to look at the floor. "I couldn't believe it when Abby and Ziva had said you were apart of the prank. And when you fell from that tree. And I thought..." Ducky paused sniffling slightly trying to control his emotions. At seeing Ducky was so distressed that Palmer had fallen out of the tree, that the man cared so much, he started to openly cry, the tears freely flowing off his face. He felt so guilty for worrying the older man.

"And I thought you were dead..." Ducky choked out, staring the younger man in the eyes, the rest of the sentence passed between them in silence through the emotions that flickered across each others faces.

"I'm sso Ssss...Sorry" Palmer sobbed becoming very distressed. Ducky took the younger mans face in his hands.

"Ok." He whispered, pulling the younger man into a strong embrace, to which Palmer immediately wrapped his arms around the older man and clinging on for dear life, while he sobbed his heart out on Duck's shoulder. After a while the lads breathing returned to normal and Duck carefully left him go.

"Your going to be punished though." Duck stated. Palmer just nodded, knowing full well he deserved what ever was coming.

"Your going to be spanked, twice." he continued.

"Twice?" Palmer echoed looking nervous.

Ducky nodded. "Once by myself, because you nearly gave me a heart attack being in that tree. That was a stupid decision. And then Gibbs is going to deal with the fact that you pulled that prank with the other two, with out concern for your friends safety." Palmer nodded and looked down glumly, accepting his punishment.

But before they could get any further, Tim came sprinting over.

"Tim, are you ok?" asked Ducky worried.

"Its Tony. Gibbs made us go cut a switch but Tony refused, he's in the middle of a breakdown/panic attack and Gibbs sent me to get you." Tim rushed out as fast as he could on one breath of air, wanting Duck to hurry. Duck looked worried and started to sprint towards Tony and Gibbs, with Palmer and Tim on his heels.

Gibbs was still kneeled, his hands still resting on his shoulders, saying soothing words but none of it as getting through to Tony, who was now, still sat but sat in a curled fetus position.

"How's he doing?" Asked Ducky as he rushed to Tony's side.

"I don't know what's happening Duck. One minute he's fine, the next he's pleading with me, but I just took it as normal Dinozzo banter, and next minute he's like this." Explained Gibbs looking worried.

"It might just be a flash back-" Duck started to explain.

"Please, I'll be good...I'll be good I promise." Tony wailed, completely unknowing of who was around him.

"-In which case we need to show him that he's not in his memory and that he's ok and safe." suggested Ducky.

"Ok" Huffed Gibbs determinedly. "Would you take Tim for me and I'll deal with the pair of them later?" asked Gibbs looking up at Ducky, trusting his friend would do what was needed.

"Yes - Just give him comfort he should be fine. Its like having a nightmare only in the day time." Ducky repeated as he walked away motioning the other two should follow.

"Tony, its Gibbs. Your ok, your safe." Gibbs tried, rubbing circles in the lads back.

"I'll be a good boy I promise...A good Boy...you'll see." Tony continued to whisper, his tears flowing faster. Gibbs moved so that he was kneeling by Tony's right side, as he pulled the lads head to his chest, his other arm, gripping Tony in a fierce, protective hug.

"I'm sorry Daddy...I'll be a good boy...I'll be a good boy." Tony whimpered. Gibbs heart broke and he secretly vowed revenge on the senior Dinozzo, either legally or illegally. Gibbs had his ways.

After a few minutes of holding Tony tightly to him, the lads breathing seemed to return to normal.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"Yes Tony?" Whispered Gibbs softly, concerned whether Tony was ok.

Tony flushed bright pink from embarrassment, he suddenly tensed under Gibbs's grip. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And in front of practically everyone. He was never going to live it down. He tried to get up out of Gibbs's embrace, thinking that the man was clearly doing it just because it would look bad if Tony broke down because Gibbs had tried to spank him with a switch. Sensing something was up when Tony tensed up, Gibbs just gripped slightly tighter, so that when Tony tried to get up, he couldn't move at all.

"Stop Tony, its okay," hushed Gibbs.

"Like you care." snarled Tony, lashing out through his embarrassment. Gibbs roughly grabbed Dinozzo's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Yes, I do care! I was so worried when you collapsed Tony, your like a son to me." affirmed Gibbs. He felt Tony, relax into Gibbs's arms.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled barely audible, but Gibbs had heard it.

"Why?" asked Gibbs puzzled, still holding Tony to his chest, gaining as much comfort from it as Tony was.

"Because I should be able to control my emotions and feelings and not freak out when faced with a punishment like that. I know your not going to hurt me...like HE did." Whispered Tony, saying the last parts of his sentence through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breathe he continued, "It probably doesn't look very good to observers and what if Tim had freaked out to, because I was? I understand he looks up to me...And kinda for what we did.."

Gibbs smiled to himself.

"Tony." He soothed, "You do not need to apologize for something you can't control. I'm sorry, you should have been able to trust me to tell me something like that, rather then try and push through it Tony." Gibbs gripped Tony harder slightly and Tony turned and wrapped his arms around Gibbs's chest clinging for dear life.

After a few minutes Gibbs felt Tony pull away and he let go thinking its probably time for them to get up off the floor.

"Tony..." Gibbs whipsered with sadness in his eyes, staring down at his ward as he climbed to his feet. When Tony was fully stood and looking at Gibbs he continued. "What happened?" He asked quietly, trying not to push the lad into saying something that he didn't want to admit. Tony sighed and sat down on the fallen log, looking at his hands. Gibbs sat down next to him, close enough so that their knees touched, trying show Tony he was their for him.

"Tony, you don't need to, if you don't want to." Gibbs reassured him.

"No...it's ok." Tony choked out. So Gibbs just waited. Tony would tell him when he was ready.

"Dinozzo Senior was an alcoholic." Tony Started. "And...and as a child, I was always scared of him when he was drunk. When he got drunk he decided that I was the perfect thing for him to take his anger out on. He was an angry drunk. Most of the time he would just use his fists, or his belt. Only using his belt was nothing like you, Boss, he use to hold the end opposite to the buckle, so that the buckle would hit my skin, and...and" Tony chocked.

"Its ok Tony, I understand," Gibbs soothed, while inside the man was seething with anger, all the while thinking if he ever got his hands on the Senior he'd make sure he'd wish he was never born. Gibbs then wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders for a bit of comfort. Tony looked up at Gibbs for reassurance then continued his story.

"Well, when he use to get really, really off his head drunk, he would send me out to get a switch...and he'd just beat me with it until either he had enough, or I blacked out and don't remember when he stopped." A lone tear ran down Tony's cheek.

"Oh Tony." Gibbs gasped, pulling the lad into another embrace and just holding him there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because its not something I like to think about Boss, unless I have to." Tony answered. They broke the embrace and Tony just looked up at his boss expectantly, unsure of what to do next.

"Your still going to be punished Tony, I can't let this go. As much as I want to, we need to go through with this." Admitted Gibbs looking into Tony's eyes for any sign of distress. Tony just sighed and nodded smiling slightly, glad for things to go back to normal. Gibbs sensed this and smiled at Tony, patting him on his shoulder. Gibbs stood up and Tony followed.

"So what we gonna do Boss?" asked Tony.

"We're going to go through with your punishment ok?" asked Gibbs. Tony just nooded.

"Talk to be Dinozzo."

"Yes Boss, I'm ready to get this over with," Tony stated. Gibbs just nodded.

"Ok so switch is out of the question, right, so trousers, boxers down, over the log." ordered Gibbs.

"But Boss, why can't I leave em up?" whined Tony.

"Because the other two will get the switch. Plus this is an extra bit for worrying me when you were hiding." Tony flinched slightly.

"Tony this is just for what you did to the girls, pulling Palmer into it and worrying me be hiding. Its NOT got anything to do with your panic attack against the switch, ok?" Gibbs continued upon seeing Tony flinch.

"Yes Boss" Tony sighed with some relief. He knew his Boss wouldn't punish him for that, but he still had to be sure.

Pushing his trousers and boxers to his knees, Tony bent over the log waiting for Gibbs to start. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's back to steady him and provide comfort.

**SWAT**, this first lick caused Tony to gasp, as it took him by surprise, especially the fact that it landed on to bare skin.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**, Gibbs continued in an even pace and making sure each hit landing in a different place to the one that went before it.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**. Gibbs continued listening to Tony, making sure the lad was ok.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,SWAT. **

"Argh, Gibbs!" called out Tony. "Oww." He started to squirm under Gibbs hand trying to get away.

"TONY stay still, or you'll hurt yourself more!" Ordered Gibbs as he let the next **SWAT** landed harder then the rest just to back up his point. Tony got it loud and clear, standing still. His breathe becoming ragged. Gibbs decided it was probably time to start his lecture and round up this spanking.

"Tony why are you here?" asked Gibbs as he continued.

**SWAT**

"Because we played a prank on the girls" Tony said,

**SWAT SWAT**

"OW! It was a really dangerous prank and then we tried to hide from you." he continued.

**SWAT**

"And then we decided to hide from you which almost killed Palmer." He finished.

"Good,** SWAT** you will stop pulling dangerous pranks **SWAT**, stop talking Palmer into stuff **SWAT**, we know you talked him into it today. **SWAT** You never hide from me **SWAT** I care about you **SWAT** you could have been hurt and we wouldn't know **SWAT **and think before you do something **SWAT SWAT SWAT.**

"Argh! Please boss, I understand." Tony pleaded, tears now streaming down his face, his butt felt like it was on fire.

Gibbs landed three more swats before stopping and rubbing soothing circles into Tony's back, helping him to calm down. When his tears had stopped, Tony slowly rose up pulling his clothes up with him, hissing when the fabric touched his backside. He turned round into Gibbs's embrace, holding him for a few minutes providing Tony with comfort like he always did after spanking Tony, to let him know all was forgiven and they were ok. He would never admit it but he also needed the comfort as much as Tony, after having to spank the lad.

After a few moments the two broke apart.

"Head back to camp and help the girls with lunch yeah?" asked Gibbs, which was more of an order then a suggestion, whilst smiling at the lad.

"Yes Boss," Tony said smiling, knowing better to disagree, and headed off towards camp. Gibbs sighs. He'd had a terrible day so far and it was only going to get worse. He still had Tim and Jim to deal with and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

TBC

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm not really sure about it :/ Please review, tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter they deal with Tim and Jim, and they all start to have a little fun on the trip. It is the first day after all :P**


	5. Chapter 5 Payment

1**Hope you like this chapter :) Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking of adults, don't like don't read, thank you :)**

Chapter 5

When Gibbs had walked over to the three, the two younger lads with there heads bowed staring down at the ground, whilst the older man stood their lecturing them, he was surprised to see that Ducky hadn't started Palmer's punishment yet, instead favoring to lecture them until Gibbs had finished with Tony.

"Ah Gibbs." said Ducky, when he noticed his friend walking closer to them.

"Ducky, is everything ok?" asked Gibbs, eyebrows raised.

"Everything is just fine Jethro, The lads and I were just having a conversation about their actions and consequences." replied Ducky.

"O..K"replied Gibbs a bit unsure, "Tim with me" He ordered and walked off the way he had come. Tim gulped and followed Gibbs leaving Palmer to deal with Ducky's wrath first.

Palmer just looked up at Ducky wondering what the older man was going to do next.

"Right , I think you know what is in order." suggested Ducky.

"Yes..Sir" Palmer stuttered feeling even more nervous.

"Brace yourself against the tree, lad" ordered Ducky as he pulled his belt out of his trouser loops, with a swoosh, making Palmer flinch. He placed his hands against the bark of the tree and tried to get control of his breathing. Ducky placed his hand on the small of the lads back to hold him steady and for reassurance. Ducky had never spanked his colleague before, but this had to be done to show Palmer just how much he cared, but also so that Palmer wouldn't be tempted to push Ducky's boundaries back at work. Not that he had many boundaries that needed to be enforced.

**SWAT **"Yowww!" cried Palmer, turning round, so that he was backed against the tree, facing Ducky.

" , turn back round and keep still, this is going to hurt, but hopefully it will stop you from making stupid decisions in the future." said Ducky sternly, wanting to get it over with as fast as he could. Cautiously Palmer turned back round and placed his hands on the tree and squeezed his eyes shut. Ducky replaced his hand on Palmers back and continued.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,**

"Oww!" Cried Palmer, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. Who knew the old man was that strong.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,**

"Ahh, Ducky please," **SWAT** "I'm Sorryyy!" begged Palmer. Ducky just ignored Palmer's cries, hardening his heart against them.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Please Ducky!" Palmer practically yelled, openly crying. He'd never been spanked before as his parents didn't believe in it and now he was starting to realize how good his parents had been not to. Although he understood why the Doctor was doing this, it was still really really painful.

"Two more lad." Soothed Ducky, well aware that the lad still had Gibbs to see after this.

Palmer held his breathe as the last two strokes hit.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Owww!" cried Palmer, standing straight up and rubbing his now aching backside whilst wiping away tears that still tracked down his face. Ducky replaced his belt and then pulled the lad into an embrace to comfort him and prove to him that he was forgiven.

Gibbs marched Tim over to the fallen log.

"Right over the log Tim." ordered Gibbs as he went and picked up the switch that he had dropped when he was comforting Tony.

"Yes Boss," Replied Tim, not wanting to anger his boss and get in to any more trouble then he was already. He bent over the log, bracing himself for the inevitable blows. Gibbs placed his hand on Tim's lower back to comfort and hold him steady.

**SWAT**, Tim flinched as he felt the switch hit his backside, a second or two later he felt the burn of pain radiate through him. A switch is definitely worse then the belt, Tim decided.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**, Gibbs tried to make sure that each stroke landed somewhere different so that he didn't do any permanent damage, he wanted Tim to remember this, not be injured by it.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**, Tim was openly crying now, his breathing becoming ragged and Gibbs guessed it was time to start wrapping up.

**SWAT, SWAT**,

"Tim, why are we here?" asked Gibbs.

**SWAT**

"Because I helped prank the girls"

**SWAT**

"And... it was dangerous because they could have been hurt."

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"OWW! And we shouldn't have hid because we could have been hurt and Palmer could have died." Tim finished, hoping Gibbs had accepted all that he said.

"Good, **SWAT**, Stop playing pranks on the girls **SWAT**, stop talking Palmer in to trouble, **SWA**T and don't hide from me **SWAT** I care about you, **SWAT** something terrible could have happened" **SWAT**

"s...Sorrrryyy Gibbs" Cried Tim guiltily.

**SWAT SWAT** **SWAT**

"Oww Gibbs please, I'm Sorry." he pleaded.

"Three more Tim." replied Gibbs calmly.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.**

"Owww!" wailed Tim, broken and sobbing, leaning over the log. Gibbs placed the switch against the log next to Tim and started to rub circles in the boys back until he had calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Sobbed Tim as he stood up and was pulled into Gibbs's comforting embrace.

"Its ok, just think next time."soothed Gibbs.

When Tim had calmed down, Gibbs let go of him, pushing his shoulders back so he was forced to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"Ok?" asked Gibbs checking McGee was calm.

"Yeah." replied McGee trying to smile at Gibbs, who smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Head back to camp and help the girls and Tony with lunch. Ducky will be there in a minute." ordered Gibbs.

"What about Palmer and you, Boss?" questioned McGee. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows, suggesting Tim knew better then to ask that question. "See you later Boss." McGee said quickly to the unspoken answer, heading as fast as he could back to camp, walking awkwardly as his clothes rubbed against his now painful ass.

After watching McGee disappear, Gibbs turned his attention to Ducky and Palmer, who were now making their way over to Gibbs. Palmer was walking with his head down, staring at the floor as he walked, Ducky's arm draped over his shoulders providing him with comfort. Gibbs felt rather sorry for the young lad walking towards him, but Palmer needed to learn not to be pushed in to these sort of things.

"Tony and Tim ok?" asked Ducky in a greeting when they had reached Gibbs.

"Their fine Duck, they went back to camp to help the girls with lunch." replied Gibbs.

"Well, I better go see how they are getting on, just incase there's any fighting going on." and with that Ducky squeezed Palmer's shoulder in reassurance and walked off towards the camp.

"Are you okay Palmer?" asked Gibbs, checking the boys well being out before he started.

"As much as I can be in this situation, sir." replied Palmer making Gibbs chuckle slightly at hie reply.

"Right, trousers and boxers down, Jim and over the log." ordered Gibbs as he bent to pick up the switch from where he left it. When he turned round he found that Palmer hadn't moved and was just staring at him wide eyed.

"Now Palmer." Ordered Gibbs a little more sternly.

"Please Gibbs." Palmer spoke up barely whispering, "couldn't I just leave them up?" He squeaked. Gibbs just sighed.

"No Jim, this is your second spanking in the space of a few minutes, and this.." Gibbs held up the switch to Palmer's face. "Is going to hurt more then the belt and I need to make sure I don't seriously hurt you." Continued Gibbs.

"Then why do it at all?" slipped out of Palmer's mouth before he realized it. His hands shot up and clasped over his mouth, his face full of shock when he realized what he had said. Gibbs just glared at him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. But then I can tell the director what happened, which would be classed as sexual harassment taking the girls clothes so that they couldn't get out of the stream. And that would leave you with a black mark on your record and probably even more, the NCIS doesn't take sexual harassment lightly. Or we could settle this between us two and nothing further would happen." Growled Gibbs. Palmer looked down at the floor.

"This way" He mumbled.

"Good now do as I've said."grumbled Gibbs. Palmer hastily rushed to comply with what Gibbs had asked, pulling his trousers and boxers to his knees and bracing himself on the log. Gibbs looked at the damage that Ducky had done and was rather glad he'd asked Palmer to move his clothing. Ducky had turned Palmer's normally pale skin a bright shade of red, with a few dark patches. Looking at it, Gibbs knew the lad wasn't going to need many licks to turn him into a sobbing heap.

Placing his hand on Palmer's lower back Gibbs began.

**SWAT.** Palmer gasped. Yep, Gibbs was right, the switch hurt a lot more then the belt, thought Palmer.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Oww" Palmer cried out, tears spilling down his face.

**SWAT**

"why are you here Palmer?" Asked Gibbs, deciding the lad probably had enough with the two combined spankings.

**SWAT**

"Bbbecause I let myself... be talked into... helping prank the girls."

**SWAT**

"A..and I was..sstupid enough... to hide, let alone i dangerous place." Jim chocked out.

**SWAT** "Good, **SWAT**, don't let yourself get talked into to things **SWAT** stand up for yourself. **SWAT** and don't be so stupid again. **SWAT** Ducky and I care about you." **SWAT**

"OWW, I'm Sssorry" Cried Palmer openly.

"Two more Jimmy." commented Gibbs.

**SWAT SWAT.**

"OUCH!" Palmer laid dejectedly over the log sobbing his heart out. Gibbs rubbed soothing circles in the boy's back but became quite concerned when he hadn't calmed down a few minutes later. Gibbs started to worry he'd been to hard on the poor lad, when he heard Palmer whispering something.

"What?" asked Gibbs softly, sitting on the log next to Jim's limp body.

"I'm Sorry." Palmer repeated a little louder.

"Its okay Jimmy. Everything is fine now between us. I think you lads need to apologize to the girls but everything is ok." Gibbs explained. Palmer sniffled slightly, before standing up and replacing his clothes with a hiss.

"Come here." ordered Gibbs, as he pulled Palmer in to a strong embrace that he knew the lad needed after that. Palmer clung to him for a short while before pulling away and rubbing his eyes, reminding Gibbs of a small child.

"Come on, we better go and get some lunch." suggested Gibbs, heading towards camp with Jimmy walking in step with him.

When they made it back to camp, nobody was talking to each other. Tony and Tim had understandably decided to stand in front of the fire that was outside their tent. The two girls sat next to the fire outside their tents. You could cut the tension with a knife. The girls still clearly mad with all the lads.

"Tony, Tim, Jim, apologize to the girls for your stupid behavior." ordered Gibbs as he went to help Ducky at the makeshift table that had turned into the kitchen area, whilst Palmer joined the two lads.

"Sorry Abby and Ziva for what we did." apologized Jimmy.

"Yeah, Sorry guys, we shouldn't have left you stranded in the stream." Tim followed. Everyone turned and looked expectantly at Tony who just stood there staring into the fire.

"Dinozzo!" barked Gibbs.

"Huh, Sorry boss, miles away." stated Tony confused, looking round at all the expectant faces staring at him.

"Ok Tony," Gibbs soothed looking slightly concerned. "I asked the three of you to apologize to the girls and McGee and Jimmy have. We're just waiting for you."

"Oh, Yeah, Sorry Abs, Ziva, we shouldn't have pulled that prank on you." apologized Tony, flushing red.

"Aww its ok guys your forgiven." Smiled Abs.

"Yeah, we can't stay mad at you." Ziva added smiling also.

"McGee, Jimmy come get this pile of meat and SIT by the fire and cook it." Ordered Gibbs passing McGee the plate full.

"Sit?" questioned McGee.

"Sit" repeated Gibbs, eyebrows raised. The two gulped at the prospect but complied with what Gibbs had said.

"Tony"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Come here for a moment." Tony walked over to Gibbs who was stood watching him with concern etched in his features, whilst Ducky continued preparing everything for lunch, but every now and then glanced a worried look up at Tony.

"Are you ok Tony?" worried Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss." Tony tried to smile but it just ended up looking fake.

"Don't lie to me Dinozzo." Gibbs glared. Tony shuddered involuntary.

"Sorry boss. I'm just still a little shaken, that's all." Tony admitted. "I'll be fine." Gibbs just eyed him, contemplating what Tony had said.

"Ok Tony, but if you don't calm down or anything, need anything, I want you to come to me okay?" Gibbs reassured.

"Yeah, sure Boss." Tony smiled walking off and sitting with the other lads with a loud hiss.

"Do you think he be ok Duck?" Gibbs asked, seeking reassurance from his friend whilst never taking his eyes off Tony.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Jethro, just give him time." soothed Ducky turning and passing plates to the rest of the team. The team ate lunch together, all sat round the fire, laughing with each other.

"What should we do now?" asked Abby when everyone had finished eating and they had put the plates away.

"A short walk down the stream there is a boat rental place. We could all walk down a hire a boat if you guys would like to." Suggested Gibbs. All of the team turned to look at Gibbs smiling. Seems like he'd made a good choice.

"Yeah Gibbs!" squealed Abby excitedly, everyone else nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, everyone get ready and we'll make the short walk down." smiled Gibbs.

It was a five minute walk down to a small shack type building, that had about 15 engine powered boats tethered up on the stream outside, that was a bit wider and looked deeper this far down then it did back at camp. Gibbs paid the man at the counter and the team jumped on a boat together.

"Can I drive boss? Can I?" pleaded Tony.

"I want to drive!" complained Ziva.

"And me!" moaned Abby.

"You can all take it in turns driving!" barked Gibbs, starting to regret the idea of a boat ride. But a short while later, everything had calmed down and they were all enjoying the peace and tranquility of the passing pastoral scenery surrounding them.

"Alright Tony, Hand over to Ziva." said Gibbs at the end of Tony's go, whilst standing at the very back of the boat next to the door part that swung open to the stream, making it easier when getting out on to land. Tony turned the engine off and clambered out of the driving seat, making his way down to the back of the boat to swap seats with Ziva who sat on the seat to Gibbs's right.

"Ugh, Tony move!" moaned Ziva trying to pass Tony and ended up shoving him away from her as she struggled. Only her shove was a little bit harder then she had intended, sending Tony flying backwards into Gibbs. Who, in turn fell straight out of the boat and into the stream with a splash, followed by Tony who fell head first.

Ziva, Abby, Tim, Jim and Ducky all stared in horror at their spluttering friends.

"Oh my God, Guys are you ok?" worried Abby.

"Yeah fine, Abs." Replied Tony, swimming up to the boat. Gibbs just glared at Tony. "Sorry, but it wasn't my fault boss, honest!" said Tony. Gibbs swam up to the boat and ziva leaned down to grasp his hand to help him back in. But just as Ziva's hand grasped his, Gibbs remembered that Tony had asked if he'd lighten up a bit, and really he did needed to have fun once in a while. So when his hand grasped Ziva's, instead of letting himself be pulled onto the boat, Gibbs pulled Ziva instead. Causing her to fall straight into the stream. Everyone froze not sure whether to laugh or not. Gibbs couldn't help but smile as Ziva glared at him, her eyes only just above the waterline and the rest of her hidden beneath the murky water. One by one they all started to laugh.

"Humph" Faked Ziva, starting to smile. Tony was just beaming with delight, being over the inital phase of worrying he was going to be in trouble. Tony splashed water at Ziva, who returned fire and swam away before Tony could counter, leaving him to swim in her wake to be able to get her back. Gibbs just laughed, as Ducky helped him back on to the boat whilst their three remaining dry 'children' cheered Tony on.

Gibbs snuck up behind Abby and using his strength lifted her up, dropping her over the edge before she even had chance to realize Gibbs had lifted her up. She hit the water with a loud splash, making Tony and Ziva turn to see what was taking place. They watched as Abby emerged out of the water looking up to the boat to see Gibbs had cornered Tim and was attempting to throw him in to. Once Gibbs had wrestled Tim into the water (which really didn't take long as the lad's strength was no match for Gibbs), he turned his attention to Palmer. Not wanting to leave the lad out and knowing Ducky was probably a bit too old to wrestle the young lad into the water, he set about chasing Jim around the boat.

"Aww come on Palmer its just a little bit of water!" tried to persuade Gibbs.

"I'm okay dry sir, Dirty stream water and I don't get on very well!" replied Palmer as he managed to avoid Gibbs's maneuver to get him in to a corner. Ducky just laughed, enjoying the scene taking place and decided to join in. Duck stood in Palmer's way while Gibbs snuck up his other side and tackled Palmer over the side of the boat with Duck's help. Gibbs then leapt into the driving seat, smashed his foot down on the peddle and speed away with Ducky. The five children stared after the boat, paralyzed with shock that they had left them. One by one they started to swim after the boat and after a while it turned into a race, to see who could catch up the fastest. Tony, Ziva and Abby swam as fast as they could all trying to be first, leaving Palmer and McGee, swimming along leisurely chatting to each other. The three ahead of them soon disappearde and the two were left to themselves but they weren't so bothered, they had begun to realise that they shared quite similar interests and were far to deep in to convosation, when McGee heard Tony yelling something.

"YO! MCGEE! MCGEE!"

Jim and Tim looked forward towards to source of the noise to find that the boat had been as far as Gibbs was willing to take it and was now inching towards them on its way back to to the shack.

"What are you two doing? Why weren't you with the other three?" asked Gibbs when the boat pulled up along side them and Abby and Ziva were helping the pair in.

"We were just swimming along and talking Boss, that's all." replied McGee. Gibbs just glared but nodded at the same time as Abby went back and drove the boat all the way back to the shack where they had got it from.

By the time they made it back to camp, they were exhausted and ready for bed and after a quick meal the three fell fast asleep slowly followed by the others. They'd all had a tiring day. They all slept with the thoughts of what the next day might bring...

TBC

**Please review! :) I hope you liked this chapter, not much pranking going on in it, but they all have a bit of fun :) So next chapter will be up soon, hope you liked this one :) and PLZ review its really really really helpful :D :)**


	6. Chapter 6 What now?

1**Hey guys, sorry its taken a short while to update, I've been soo busy as I'm currently moving house :/ anyway here's the next chapter, there's not much more left to do, only a few more chapters. Here Tony's planning something ;P hope you like it :D**

Chapter 6

Tony was the first person to wake up the next morning, followed by Ziva.

"Morning Tony." Greeted Ziva as she crawled as gracefully as she could out of her tent. Tony looked up from his seat on a log next to the now blazing fire.

"Hey," replied Tony smiling up at her. Ziva took a seat opposite to him, watching as he prodded a log the wasn't burning like the rest in the fire.

"What are you going to do today Tony?" asked Ziva trying to start a conversation with Tony who didn't seem in a too good a mood.

"Dunno," Tony shrugged, "Planned on pranking some people, but Boss with probably beat my ass if I do, so..." he shrugged again just to make his point.

"That's never stopped you in the past," smirked Ziva at the memories of pranks Tony had played in the past. It even made Tony smile slightly.

"Yeah well there's only so much disappointment and painful Spanking off Gibbs you can take in a week and its only been what? Two days?" explained Tony. Ziva just laughed.

"Why, what did you have planned?" she asked curious.

"Well, well, well, you thinking of doing a little pranking yourself zivs?" chuckles Tony.

"I will if you will." dares Ziva, her voice barely a whisper, hardly audible over the crackle of the fire.

"Is that a dare? Or an offer of partnership?" beamed Tony.

"I will join you, in your pranking. So that there is two of us in trouble and not just you." offers Ziva. Tony smiles and goes back to poking the log. A few moments of silence passes between the two, whilst Tony mulled the offer over.

"Ok Zivs, you've got a deal" agreed Tony smiling, holding out his hand for her to shake. She grasped it with a smile, but before she could speak a noise could be heard coming from Gibbs and Ducky's tent. It sounded like somebody moving around.

"Guess someone else is up." stated Tony, just as the tent was unzipped and Gibbs appeared.

"Get some water boiling Dinozzo, I could kill for a coffee!" ordered Gibbs making his presence known. When everybody had woken up and had eaten breakfast, Tony and Ziva decided to try and escape the rest of the group to plan their up coming pranks without being over heard by anybody.  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk this morning," thought Tony out loud.  
"Where are you going to walk?" asked Ziva trying to make it seem like she was interested but not too interested to be left alone with Tony.  
Tony just shrugged, "dunno down by the stream maybe, the weathers quite nice today." He responded. Ziva just nodded seeming to mull the idea over a few minutes before deciding that she would join him.  
"What are you going to do today Boss?" asked Tony, moving the subject on quickly before the others could decide they wanted to come too, hopefully sending the message out to McGee, Abs and Jim that they wanted to be alone.  
"I think today seems like a good day to try and fish, considering I haven't been able to do that properly yet."'glared Gibbs, their children all looking down at the floor guiltily before Gibbs continued "joining me Duck?"  
"why I think I will Jethro" replied Duck standing up and stretching ready to grab his fishing equipment. Gibbs and Ducky walked off together leaving the others to decide what they wanted to do. "We'll be off," said Tony as he and Ziva made to leave.  
"Ok see you guys at lunch" replied Abby smiling at the site of her two friends walking off together.  
"McGee how about you and I go off for a walk together?" suggested Abby, smiling up at McGee.  
"Aw Abs if you wanted to go for a walk why didn't you just go with them two?" McGee whined. Abby punched him in the arm making him yelp out in pain.  
"Ow! Abs, what the hell was that for?" complained McGee.  
"God McGee you can be really stupid at times, maybe they wanted sometime alone...together?" stated Abby, McGee just nodded not entirely sure where she was going with this one. "And maybe I wanted some alone time?...with you?" Abby continued feeling like she was having to spell out the obvious to him.  
"oh, OHHH" replied McGee as Abby's meaning started to sink in. "Oh well we can still go for that walk if you want to Abs," replied McGee a spark in his eyes.  
"Are you okay if we go Jim? I don't want to leave you on your own." worried Abby.  
"I'll be fine, you two go and enjoy yourselves." Palmer laughed.  
"Are you sure? What are you going to do?" asked McGee sharing Abby's guilt at leaving Palmer on his own.  
"I think I'll grab my book and join Ducky and Gibbs. Whilst they fish, I can read. It will be really nice and quiet and peaceful" Palmer smiled.  
"If your sure Jimmy." replied Tim getting to his feet and starting to walk off.  
"See you at lunch Jimmy." waved Abby as she followed after Tim.  
"have fun guys." responded Palmer before making his way back into his tent to retrieve his book.

"Ah this is the life Ducky" smiled Gibbs.  
"oh indeed Jethro, this is quite nice" replied Ducky before taking a swig of his drink. They were sat in large camping chairs whilst watching the stream pass and keeping an eye on their fishing rods.  
"Yep this is definitely the life" Gibbs agreed with himself. Palmer came walking up behind them.  
"Do you two mind if I join you?" He asked

"Where are the others?" Gibbs sighed, but curious at the same time.

"I think Mr Palmer, that you should probably be spend sometime with the other four?" Ducky interrupted before Palmer could respond.

"Er... Well they wanted to spend sometime alone" replied Jimmy.

"What do you mean? Their all spending time on their own?" asked Gibbs eyebrows raised.

"Well No"

"the four of them have gone off together leaving you on your own?" suggested Gibbs, again before Palmer could continue.

"No sir" replied Palmer, giving up on trying to say any further with Gibbs interrupting all the time.

"Then why are you here?" glared Gibbs.

"Well, er, they wanted to spend time alone, b..b..but n..not entirely alone...I mean...they...t..together" Palmer stuttered, turning a bright shade of red in his embarrassment of both not being able to say what he meant but also what he was saying implied about the activities of his friends.

"I think what Mr Palmer is trying to say is that Tony and Ziva wanted to spend some time alone together and likewise with Abby and Tim." Stated Ducky for Palmer, having understood what Palmer was trying to tell them.

"Is this true Palmer?" asked Gibbs turning to face the young man.

"Y..yes sir" stuttered Jim nervously. Gibbs just nodded and took a swig of his beer. Palmer took this as a sign he was welcome to join them and so he moved to sit on Ducky's left so that Ducky was in the middle of the pair, and started to read his book in silence. He hoped to just fade in to the background, feeling that the silence that had settled over them like a blanket was becoming awkward.

"I never expected that" said Gibbs out loud to nobody in particular, but Palmer felt he wasn't meant to respond.

"Expected what?" asked Ducky intrigued.

"The kids," Started Gibbs exaggerating the last word, "Abby and Tim I could see. But the other two?" He shook his head, "That's not something I want to have to deal with if it goes wrong."

"Who says it would go wrong Jethro?" Ducky asked watching his friend become full of concern.

"I'm not saying it's going to Duck, I just..." Gibbs threw his hands up in an exasperated way.

"How do we know what is going to happen? Jimmy what exactlye did they say?" asked Ducky turning to face him.

"Well, just what they said when you two were there, Tony wanted to go for a walk and Ziva wanted to join him, but Abby reckons that they wanted time alone as they just wandered off together after breakfast. And then the two of them decided to be on their own for abit." explained Palmer.

"There you go, Jethro, they may not be actually thinking about being in a relationship." Ducky soothed Gibbs, turning back to him.

"There's no way to be sure."stated Gibbs.

"Maybe you should talk to Tony." suggested Ducky. Gibbs looked up at him in shock. He was not, not about to have that conversation with Tony.

"I don't need to talk to him Duck, he's a grown man who's had lots of relationships. He doesn't need me talking to him like he's some horny teenager" yelled Gibbs more out of embarrassment then anger.

"It would just be a good way to find out. Aaand show him you trust him." pushed Duck.

"No Duck, I'm sorry finished Gibbs, his tone clearly stating the subject was over.

"I could always talk around?" suggested Palmer timidly.

"What?" growled Gibbs.

"W...well I...I could j..just talk to Tony and Tim about there current love life and find out if he's with Ziva of you?" asked Palmer.

"That's not a bad idea, Jimmy, me lad!" praised Ducky. Gibbs just glared realizing that Palmer had been there through the whole conversation.

"...Ok, but if you dare mention any of this to any of the others, you'll have me to anwser to!" threatened Gibbs pointing at Palmer.

"I-"

"I'm sure he won't mention to anyone, will you Jim?" interrupted Ducky.

"No sir."

"Good lad, Do us a favor and go grab us another beer will?" Ducky more ordered then asked.

"Sure" replied Jimmy, smiling and getting to his feet.

Ducky waited till just after Palmer disappeared before rounding on Gibbs.

"You dare threaten him again," Growled Duck ominously, becoming protective of Palmer. Gibbs looked up at Ducky surprised.

"Woah, Duck, I...I didn't mean anything sinister by it. I was just stopping him from repeating this conversation to the other that's all." Defended Gibbs innocently holding his hands up.

"Yes well if he does-" Gibbs pulled a face, "IF, he does, I shall be dealing with it Jethro." Demanded Duck.

"He will be disobeying MY direct order." argued Gibbs, Ducky just glared which made Gibbs believe he was serious as the older man almost never glared at him.

"First of all, its IF he does, not WHEN, which I'm sure he won't. Secondly I see that boy as a son and I will protect him whatever it takes. If I hear of you punishing him without my prior knowledge you will not like the out come at all, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" muttered Ducky menacingly.

"Of course Duck." sighed Gibbs wanting to change the subject off dangerous ground.

Meanwhile over in the opposite direction of the camp, Tony and Ziva were walking along.

"How much further Tony?" whined Ziva dragging her feet. They had been walking for quite a while in silence.

"Just a little bit further, Ziva, I want to make sure we are far enough so that nobody will over hear our plans." reasoned Tony, turning to face her. "Here should be fine" He smiled, leaning back against a tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what are you planning to do Tony?" asked Ziva.

###

Just at that point Abby and McGee were stumbling through branches.

"Just a little further Timmy, we don't want someone to see us." Abby giggled.

"Ok Abs" smiled McGee, following Abby.

Eventually Abby stopped and pushed McGee down on to a log and sat on his lap, staring into his eyes. Slowly she leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. McGee just moaned and pulled her closer to him. After a while the pair broke for air. As they were gasping, Abby could hear muffled talking.

"Shhh" she whispered to McGee, trying to get him to shut up a minute so she could work out what the noise was. In response McGee just pulled her down and tried to kiss her just earning himself a slap form Abby.

"Shh listen I thought I heard something," She whispered in annoyance, McGee stopped and listened carefully with her. There it came again, a sound that the pair could only describe as someone talking. As quietly as she could Abby slid off McGee's lap and crept towards the sound, pausing behind a tree. McGee tried to follow but couldn't quite manage it as silently as Abby did, but found himself stood behind Abby peering over her shoulder into a clearing.

"What is it?" He asked, not being able to see properly.

"SHHH it's Ziva and Tony." replied Abby sounding confused.

"C'mon Abs leave them in peace" whispered Tim, grabbing her shoulder and trying to pull her.

"No wait, their only talking," She hissed, remaining in her place.

##

"So Ziva, I have so many amazing pranks we could pull!" Tony started beaming, "First of all we could steal clothes." Ziva just yawned at him. Unfazed Tony continued, "We could scare them all by making loud noises etc at night."

"Tony, that's not original at all." Ziva frowned.

"Ok, well, I did have a prank planned..."

"Yeah, and?" asked Ziva when Tony didn't continue his sentence.

"Well, I planned to play it on Gibbs, you know, to try and get him to lighten up a bit?" suggested Tony. Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of prank Tony? You know he'll whip your ass whatever kind of prank you pull." she reminded him.

"Yeah well, that just means it has to be a really good one, to be worth it." He said beaming with himself.

"Will you tell me now Tony, what your planning?!" complained Ziva getting frustrated.

"I thought that we could make a small little raft out of some logs, make sure that if floats, then when Gibbs falls asleep tonight, we put him on the raft and let him float down the stream-"

"I want to help!" gasped Abby jumping out from her hiding spot and frightening the other two before Tony got time to finish his sentence.

"ABBY!" yelled Tony more out of surprise then anger, "What are you doing? Have you been there the whole time?" he asked as Ziva just stood looking as confused and shocked as he felt.

"No no, me and Tim walked off in to the woods to spend some time together and we heard you guys talking and might have listened to your plan, and I want in!" Abby rushed out in a babble of excitement.

"What McGee's here too?" asked Ziva.

"Get out here, Probie!" shouted Tony. After a few minutes, Tim came shuffling out of the bushes kicking the dirt with his shoe and looking embarrassed. Tony just looked at the pair lost for words.

"So can we help Tony please?" Abby pleaded.

"Woah! Since when was it we?" Protested Tim, finally speaking up.

"Oh, come one McGee! This is going to be fun!" squealed Abby. Looking at Abby's smiling excited face, McGee just sighed inwardly, knowing he was getting himself into so much trouble by letting himself get dragged into this.

"Ok, ok" He sighed, looking sullen.

"Yay!" Abby squealed again, pulling Tim into a tight hug.

"Okay now we just need to build some strong, sturdy rafts and wait for tonight." ordered Tony.

Together the four of them all set about building two very sturdy rafts late into the afternoon, and once making sure that they were secure and well hidden, they made their way to camp, where they knew an angry Gibbs would be waiting as they may be a more then little late to dinner...

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, I've almost finished, only like one or two more chapters to go for this to be complete, so enjoy, I hope to update soon :D PLEASE review! Your comments really help :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Again?

1**Here's the next chapter, rounding this off soon :) just one chapter left. Hope you guys have liked it so far and will enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. It really helps to know you guys like it :D Continue reviewing please:)**

Chapter 7

"Where the hell are they?" roared Gibbs, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Palmer had retired into his tent for the night, trying to get away from Gibbs, incase any little thing he did set Gibb's temper off against him.

"Just calm down Jethro, they'll be back." soothed Ducky from his perch on a log in front of the fire as he kept it going.

"They missed dinner. They'd never miss dinner. There has to be something wrong!" fussed Gibbs.

"Jethro, their grown adults, they'll be fine, there's no need to worry." tried Duck. Gibbs just looked at his friend his eyes full of concern.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" moaned McGee, the other three just laughed at him as they walked into the camp clearing. At McGee's slightly hurt look, Tony slung his arm round the younger man's shoulders in a brotherly gesture, to show they weren't laughing at him.

"Lighten up Probie." He smiled.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL BEEN!" roared Gibbs, when he swung round and saw his charges leisurely walking into the clearing laughing together. Half of him was full of relief and warmth at the happy four, but the other half of him was fuming at them. All four were frozen to the spot, eyes glued to the floor, smiles wiped cleanly off their faces.

"We were just walking that's all boss." Tony said, speaking up for the group. "Time flew, before we knew it, it was getting dark and we had missed dinner." Gibbs eyed them menacingly.

"Is this true McGee?" Gibbs asked, knowing Tim was the weaker link when it came to lying.

"Y..Yes Boss, W..We just walked a little too far then we thought we had." Tim replied timidly.

Gibbs glared at them for what felt like minutes, before slowly nodding. All four let out the breathe they had been holding, knowing Gibbs had bought the lie they had just fed him.

"Well, you all missed Dinner, you should know how I feel about that-" Gibbs paused, watching them all nod their heads at his words. They all knew, if you didn't turn up for dinner when its time, then you don't get any. "It's time for bed." Gibbs ordered, looking down at his watch.

"Yes Boss." They all mumbled.

"Well...get moving" Gibbs retorted as they all continued to just stand there. Tony and McGee were the first to move, slowly walking past their Boss, not meeting his eyes as he glared at them.

**SMACK** Tony gasped and turned to stare Gibbs, but he was just staring straight ahead at McGee, who was visibly shaken up.

"Something wrong, Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs with out turning to face the younger man.

"No Boss." Tony replied turning as fast as he could and hastily making his way into his tent before his boss could decide he needed a few more swats to his still sore backside. It was McGee's turn next.** SMACK**, he yelped as he walked past Gibbs, but kept his head bent down low whilst continuing his way to his tent.

The girls, it seemed, couldn't make up their minds whether to pass Gibbs or not, knowing that they were to get the same treatment. However Gibbs seemed to make up their minds for them as slowly he walked towards them, spurring them to move. Ziva stepped forward, walking past Gibbs and getting a loud **SMACK** on her backside as she made her way into her tent. Abby just stood fast, like a statue.

"Abby." whispered Gibbs menacingly, lifting his hand up and beckoning her forward. Abby just shook her head in response.

"Abigail, now, or you'll get a lot more then just one." He snarled, annoyed with all their childishness. Abby just whimpered slightly and stepped forward making the wise choice to not anger Gibbs further. **SMACK**.

"Oww Gibbs!" Abby whined.

"Bed, Abigail!" ordered Gibbs, pointing to her tent, he really had enough of all this. Abby just pouted and moved closer to Gibbs. Gibbs just stood there confused, his hand hovering in the air, still pointing at her tent. Abby leaned over at pulled Gibbs into a hug, which after a few unsure minutes he returned.

"Night, Dad." She whispered, only loud enough for Gibbs to hear and for a few minutes he wasn't sure he had heard it at all. He bent down and kissed her forehead in a comforting move as he felt his heart pound with pride and a strange warmth spread through his body. He couldn't help but grin. Abby slowly pulled away turned and unzipped her tent.

"G'night Ducky." she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into her tent.

"Good night dear." Ducky replied, still perched on that same log.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ducky, looking at his friend confused at the sudden change in his emotions. One minute Gibbs is fuming the next he's grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Its nothing," Gibbs shrugged, still smiling.

"Really?" Ducky asked again, eyebrows raised in a manner that suggest he wouldn't drop the subject until Gibbs gave him a satisfactory answer.

"Its just that-" Gibbs stopped mid sentence and looked from one tent to the other, like he was trying to see if they were all still up, listening or not. "Its just that-" he whispered sitting next to his friend, so that he was only just loud enough for the man to hear but not the rest of the camp. "Abby called me Dad, and I don't know, it just made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, like that gap inside me is slowly starting to fill." he admitted. Ducky just stared dumbfounded. Gibbs was never the one to express his feelings clearly, trying to hide everything behind a neutral mask and yet here he was, telling Ducky just how he felt. It was all reassuring for Ducky to see, the team or more family was starting to break the wall the Gibbs had built around himself.

After what seemed like forever, listening to the sounds of people moving outside their tent and the soft snores from Palmer, Tony and McGee were starting to give up hope of Gibbs and Ducky going to bed anytime soon. But eventually around 1 in the morning, it sounded like it was safe to leave their tent. Slowly and carefully McGee unzipped the tent whilst Tony watched Palmer to make sure he didn't wake up at the noise.

"Ziva..Abby" Whispered Tony, to the girls tent once they pair of them had made it outside and were successful in not waking Palmer. The tricky bit was still to come. Abby unzipped the tent and beamed at Tony in the moon light.

"Ready Tony?" she whispered as Ziva appeared from the darkness behind her.

"Yeah McGee just went to get the rafts." He said and sure enough out of the gloom appeared McGee carrying two largish rafts made of thick branches of wood tied together.

Ziva, probably being the quietest, used her nimble fingers to unzip Gibbs and Ducky's tent without waking the pair. Once done, Ziva positioned herself at Gibbs's head, Tony grabbed his feet and carefully they lifted him up in his sleeping bag and carefully placed him on the raft making sure not to rock him too much in fear of him waking. Next they moved Ducky out on to the next raft.

"Right now just to get them in the stream" ordered Tony as the four lifted the two rafts and walked off towards the stream.

"God he's heavy!" Moaned McGee who had just helped Abby place Ducky down on the waters edge. McGee and Abby looked at each other, concern evident in their eyes. The pair hard stared to think, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Do you think we should attach the rafts together? So that they don't, you know, get separated and panic?" asked Abby concerned.

"Good idea!" pointed out Tony grabbing some of the extra string, he had brought with him, out of his pocket and tying the two rafts together.

Splash...Everyone held their breathe and turned to face McGee who had just dropped his side of Ducky's raft into the water. Luckily the elder man mumbled in his sleep slightly but that was all.

"Careful, Probie" Hissed Tony.

"Sorry, he's heavy." Mumbled McGee in apology.

Eventually three stood back and watched as Tony kicked the rafts that their mentors/ Dad and uncle were on, out in to the icy water and watched as they floated off down the stream. As soon as their elders had disappeared down the stream the four were gripped with some form of guilt over their actions.

"Do you think we should have done that?" squeaked Tim, feeling waves of guilt flow over him. The three turned to him and saw the concern and fear in his face. One by one they all walked over to him and hugged him so they all ended in a group hug. Each one gained a little comfort from the gesture.

"There's no going back now." stated Abby sorrowfully. The four walked back to camp, arms around each other. They decided it was probably best to go back to bed, but none of them slept well that night.

Morning came too slowly for the guilty party and eventually Palmer had woken up to the sound of them all chatting around the fire.

"Where's Ducky and Gibbs?" asked Palmer when he walked out of the tent and saw that the elders tent was open but they weren't anywhere in sight. All four looked to each other guiltily.

"Palmer we have a confession." started McGee.

"Yeah, we, erm, did something really bad" continued Tony.

"We might have built some rafts" Ziva added,

"And in the middle of the night, shipped Gibbs and Ducky off down the stream." finished Abby. Palmer just stared at the four wide eyed in shock.

"Seriously? Your not playing with me this time?" question Palmer, his eyes giving away how frightened he was.

"Jimmy we wouldn't joke about this, I mean what could you do about it now?" calmed Abby.

"B..But why?" he asked still quite shocked.

"We thought it would be a good prank." sighed Tony.

"But now we're all feeling really guilty and bad about what we did." McGee almost cried, Abby placed a comforting arm around him.

####

Luckily for some, the currents in the stream aren't very strong. But also, about a mile down the stream, it opens out into very shallow grounds barely a couple of inches deep. Gibbs woke to the sound of running water. And he was cold. Very cold and very...wet? Slowly he opened his eyes, and when they were hit with the stinging sun, he knew something was very wrong. He tried to sit up and instead was thrown off the side of whatever he was on and plunged into the depths of icy, stinging water with a splash. Gibbs gasped so loud at the sudden coldness that he Ducky woke up.

"Gibbs, where are we? What happened?" he asked looking around him and sounding so confused and lost.

"I think Duck, our children" Gibbs spat, "decided to have a little fun with us." he finished pulling his sleeping bag off the floating object to reveal a make shift raft. Ducky was fuming.

"HOW DARE THEY BLOODY DO THIS TO US!" roared Duck. Gibbs flinched at the tone of Ducky's voice but also the fact that Ducky swore, and he never normally swears unless he is very angry. Gibbs just prayed that he had calmed down a bit before he had to deal with Palmer, although Gibbs didn't feel very much sympathy. He was seething in anger himself. Gathering up their sleeping bags the pair trudged their way back up stream in the direction of camp.

There was silence at the camp. All five sat around waiting for the inevitable sound of their mentors trudging their way back into camp. They didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ALL DOING?" came a roar from the bushes and sure enough out trudge Gibbs and Ducky. All five of the team sighed a breathe of relief.

"Gibbs your ok!" cried Abby as she ran to hug the older man, but was instantly shoved away in rejection. Abby looked like she was about to cry. The other four all glanced at each other before standing in a straight line in front of Gibbs and Ducky, next to Abby. They didn't need to be shouted at again to see that they were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"What were you thinking?" Snarled Gibbs.

"We just thought it would be a good prank." gulped Tony, instantly regretting speaking when Gibbs squared up to him, glaring him down, until Tony couldn't hold eye contact and stared at the floor guiltily.

"Do any of you know how badly this could have ended? Ducky and I could have drowned and you would have never found out!" Gibbs shouted. That pushed Abby over the edge and she started to sob uncontrollably. Ducky squared up to Palmer, glaring at him.

"How could you be apart of this?" Ducky whispered in anger. Palmer tried to say something...

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I saw you as a Son, Jimmy...and family's stick together through the hard times...But this!" Ducky just shook his head. "I think it's best, when we get back to work, to find you a different placement." Ducky turned away as he said the last words as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't face his boy - no, not HIS boy, the boy, any longer. Palmer just gasped, tears started to flow down his cheeks. Gibbs stood there gob smacked. Ducky had just thrown him for a loop. Was he even serious? The poor lad hardly did anything wrong, well, apart from attempting to drown them.

"Dr Mallard please, you can't mean that!" pleaded Palmer, his voice breaking in his fear making him sound like a heart broken little child.

"Please!" He bellowed as his entire body shook with sobs. Gibbs watched the face of his friend, being the only one to see his face and see his tears fall at the sound of Palmer's sobs. Abby's sobs seemed to get louder and now Gibbs was looking at his team, he realized they all seemed to have a certain amount of tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

"Duck" Gibbs whispered knowing he had to do something, he couldn't just let his friend walk away from someone he cared about so much. Ducky just shook his head at him, silently signaling no.

Palmer's body was shaking violently as he sobbed his heart out.

"D...Ducky...D..Dad! Please.. J...just listen..." Palmer literally begged. Ducky's heart wrenched at the use of the word dad. Wiping away the tears he had rolling down his cheeks, he turned and faced the young man. The sight of distress written across Palmer's face was enough to make Ducky grab hold of the young man and hold him to his chest.

"Shh, okay, ok, I'll listen Jimmy, I'll listen." He soothed as he stroked the young man's hair.

"Ducky, really, Palmer had nothing to do with it."Abby pleaded. Ducky just shook his head in disappointment at her, clearly not believing her.

"Abigail, everyone makes mistakes through their own choices and choices have consequences." Ducky sighed, clearly implying he wasn't going to back down on what he said.

"Its true...though...Dad!" Sobbed Palmer.

"Honestly Ducky he had nothing to do with it!" exclaimed McGee,

"Yeah Duck, honest!" added Ziva. They all felt so bad for the pain they were putting Palmer and Ducky through. The kid hadn't done anything wrong. Ducky, again just shook his head in disappointment and started to push Palmer away from him.

"Nooo! Daddy please!" Sobbed Palmer, becoming like a young child, clinging on to Ducky, grabbing hold of him as he tried to push him off.

"Ducky please!" cried Tony, "the four of us planned this alone yesterday!"

"Whilst Palmer was with you and Gibbs!" Yelled Abby, remembering that piece of information.

"Yeah! He went to sit and read while you fished because Ziva and Tony had gone off on their own and then Abby and I was going to go off on our own when we heard Tony and Ziva planning and we decided to join in. Palmer only knew about it this morning when he woke up and you were gone!" babbled McGee, clearly feeling incredibly guilty. Ducky froze.

"Is that true?" He whispered barely audibly.

"Yes!" yelled the four agents, but Ducky was looking down at Palmer.

"Yes...sir" sobbed Palmer. Ducky sighed in what seemed as relief as he pulled Palmer even closer to him, rocking him slowly in his arms, whilst he whispered numerous apologies into his ear, tears flowing. After a few moments, Ducky straightened up, keeping his arms firmly around Palmer holding him close as though protecting him from some unseen monsters. Ducky's face was a picture of pure anger.

"Did any of you think this was funny?" demanded Gibbs deciding to step in before Ducky could have time to say anything that he might regret later. The four sullen children in front of him shook their heads. "spoken answer please."

"No sir. None of us found it as funny as we thought we would." explained Tony.

"As soon as we let you go in the water, we all felt so bad, especially knowing we might never see you two again." continued Ziva.

"And even more so, now that Ducky thought Palmer was involved and was going to transfer him somewhere else." Cried Abby. Gibbs looked over at Ducky. The older man was staring back at him, one arm holding Palmer close and the other hand running through the man's hair comforting him.

"I want you all to walk to the clearing and find yourself a tree and face it." ordered Gibbs.

"Are you going to spank us?" asked Abby timidly. Gibbs just stared at her unsure whether to answer.

"Yes, what the four of you did was stupid and reckless not to mention very dangerous. I was going to wait till we left back to my house when this was over, which it will be. We're going to leave today. The only reason I'm not going to delay it is because I think you've all had enough time to feel guilty." Gibbs shared.

"But it a four hour drive back!" complained Tony.

"Well you should have thought about that before pulling your stupid prank! And it will give you more time to contemplate your actions doesn't it." Gibbs smirked as he watch his four children turn and walk through the bushes to the clearing.

Palmer, thinking he was being told to go to, tried to pull away and follow them.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Ducky, pulling Jimmy back to him.

"To find a tree?" Jimmy questioned, not very confident in his answer.

"Why would you need to do that Palmer? You claim you had nothing to do with what happened" Gibbs asked looking curious as he walked over to talk to Ducky. Palmer went bright red, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, but I thought you were talking to me as well, sir." admitted Palmer quietly.

"We've never punished you unjustly before Jimmy and I'm not starting now" sighed Ducky, his finger under Jimmy's chin forcing the younger man to look at him. He timidly nodded his head in understanding. Ducky looked up at Gibbs as Palmer leaned into his embrace again and noticed Gibbs looking at him, then down at Palmer, and back to him again. Sensing Gibbs wanted to talk to him he attempted to detach Jimmy from his side.

"Jim, why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'm sure your pretty worn out by now." suggested Ducky, smiling down at his young charge.

"Couldn't I stay with you?" asked Palmer, his childishness showing Ducky that Jimmy was still feeling a little unsure about how the elder man viewed him.

"Okay, how about you go make Gibbs and me a coffee and then join us in the clearing, yeah?" Ducky tried again.

"Okay" smiled Palmer as he walked off towards the now pile of ash, to start another fire to boil water on.

"That was a big surprise Duck" Gibbs sighed, when the pair had walked into the bushes, but stayed there instead of walking out to allow themselves some privacy. Ducky just shrugged.

"I had to and would have if he was involved with something like that Jethro. It would have been hard to do and I'm so glad that I don't have to, but Jim's a bright lad and I couldn't live with him knowing that he would do something so stupid and irresponsible." replied Ducky, looking like he was about to well up with tears again. "Sorry." He apologized when he saw Gibbs's agonized look. His four had decided to go through with the stupid prank and now he was going to have to punish them.

"What am I going to do with them Duck?" Gibbs replied in frustration. The older man took pity on him and pulled him into a hug. The younger man was tense in his arms but relaxed after a few seconds.

"What do you want Palmer and I to do? I assume you are going to punish them yourself?" asked Duck when he had released Gibbs from his hug.

"Maybe you should watch?" suggested Gibbs sounding uncertain, "Add to the punishment to have you and Palmer there watching, showing how you are disappointed in them also and reminds them how they could have also hurt Palmer in their stupid prank." continued Gibbs when ducky just looked up at him confused.

"I suppose it does make sense. My only concern would be Palmer's well being. He might feel like he's being punished if he's made to watch." Questioned Ducky worried.

"Well, the pair of you could always leave if the lad gets too distressed." fixed Gibbs. Ducky too one look at the innocent lad sat waiting for water to boil before nodding at Gibbs. At this sign of approval Gibbs walked off towards their tent whilst Ducky saw to Palmer. Gibbs need to clear his head a little more and change out of his freezing wet clothes into something warm and comfortable before dealing with his miscreant children. If he was entirely honest with himself, even after what they had done, he was dreading having to punish them.

**Hope you guys liked it. What did you guys think about the ending Palmer and Ducky scene? I thought it would be cute but I'm not sure if it came out like I wanted it to :L please review and tell me what you think? - final chapter coming soon :) **


	8. Chapter 8 - peace

1**I'm so sorry its taken forever, but I've been so distracted with college lately :S So here it is! The final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D and please review! :)**

Chapter 8

Slowly Gibbs walked out in to the clearing and sat on the fallen log.

"Ok, all of you, front and center." ordered Gibbs as his kids trudged to stand in front of him. They all kept their gazes down, none of them able to make eye contact to him.

"What you all did was stupid, reckless, idiotic not to mention dangerous. You all failed to think of the consequences of not just what could have happened to Ducky and I but also how this would have effected Palmer. As added punishment for this Duck and Jim are going to sit watching through your punishment-" Everyone gasped in surprise, shock clearly evident on Abby and Tim's face, whilst Ziva just seemed mildly surprised and Tony didn't seem bothered at all. Gibbs knew it was just a front for the others, he could see the surprise but also guilt in Tony's eyes. "But, I have to warn you that Palmer might not sit through everyone, we all know how it can be a punishment to listen in. So if he becomes to distressed Ducky's going to take him back in to camp. Is everyone okay with that?" Gibbs asked, waiting to see signs of understanding from them making sure they all understood what he had said. "Right, I want all of you to go back to your trees." He continued.

Gibbs sat and sighed as he waited a few minutes for Ducky and Palmer, deciding which one he should deal with first. Soon enough, Ducky and Palmer appeared from the bushes and made their way over to him. Palmer seemed still quite visibly shaken, Gibbs guessed that Ducky had told him what was going to happen.

"Here you go." Ducky handed him a mug of coffee which he accepted gratefully gulping down his first sip without caring how hot it was. "Where do you want us, Jethro?" asked Ducky watching his friend drain his mug in a few seconds of getting it.

"You could just sit there." Gibbs suggested pointing a little bit further down the log. "Are you okay Jimmy?"

The lad just looked up at him. "I'm okay...I think." he squeaked. Ducky grasped his upper arm and directed him to take a seat on the log and sat next to him. Gibbs let out a breathe and looked straight over at Abby. Easier to get the harder ones out of the way first, he thought to himself. He unbuckled his belt, folded it over and placed it on the log next to him.

"Abby get over here." ordered Gibbs his voice firm and showing his anger.

"NOW ABIGAIL!" yelled Gibbs when she made no attempt to move. The sudden loud noise made everyone visibly flinch and Gibbs immediately regretting yelling so much. It had the desired effect on Abby though as she scrambled as fast as she could to stand in front of Gibbs. He eyed her for a few minutes before deciding he would punish her like he normally did with her over his lap, he didn't have the heart to make her lean against the log. Being the baby of the group had its few upsides. He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her over his lap expecting some sort of struggle but found none. She lay so that she was facing Palmer and Duck, but made sure she kept her gaze directly at the floor. Quick and efficiently he lowered her pants and underwear so that her pale skin was exposed. Picking up the belt so that the buckle was securely in his had, before bracing himself to land the first lick.

**SWAT**, Abby yelled in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

"Oww Gibbs!" she Whined. Gibbs just ignored her, landing one swat after the other in a slow and steady pace.

After a few dozen swats Abby started to squirm in his lap trying to get away from the pain. Gibbs decided it was probably time to start the lecture.

"Why are we here again, Abigail?" asked Gibbs, using her full name just to show he was still disappointed with her.

" Because I helped play a stupid prank without thinking about how it could have hurt you or Ducky." She sobbed.

**SWAT SWAT,**

"And?" he prompted.

**SWAT SWAT**

"And I didn't think how it could have effected Palmer." she continued.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Righ-"

"A..and.." Abby interrupted Gibbs, her guilt getting to her and wanting to confess everything she did wrong. Gibbs just paused waiting, confused as what she had already said was all he was expecting form her.

"And... I talked McGee into doing the prank... he was unsure about joining in, but I convinced him to join us." She sobbed, feeling so bad that he was in as much trouble as she was and it was all her fault. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs looked up to see McGee facing them, his face a mixture of confusion and concern, unsure whether he had the courage to interrupt Gibbs to talk to Abby. Gibbs just pointed at him and motioned for him to turn back around and face the tree again. McGee hesitated but spun round as fast as he could when he saw Gibbs opening his mouth to say something to him. Gibbs resumed swatting Abby's already sore backside.

**SWAT SWAT,**

"Well, you shouldn't talk someone into joining in with a prank." **SWAT** "But McGee shouldn't have let himself get talked into it." Gibbs stated. "And how many times have I told you **SWAT** to think **SWAT** before you pull **SWAT** any stupid **SWAT** pranks. Anything could have happened **SWAT** to Ducky or me **SWAT** and to you five as well **SWAT** I don't want to lose you **SWAT** because you did **SWAT** something stupid!" lectured Gibbs.

"I...I'm S...Sorry Gibbs" sobbed Abby, tears now streaming down his face.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Please Gibbs" pleaded Abby squirming. "I..I'm Sorry, s..soo s..sorry!" she cried. Gibbs brought the belt down in a final** SWAT** earning a loud yelp from Abby. Glancing up at Ducky, whilst rubbing soothing circles in to Abby's back to let her know it was all over, he noticed Palmer had clung to Duck's side, leaning his head against the older man's chest one hand covering an exposed ear. The poor lad was clearly shaken.

Gibbs righted Abby's clothes before pulling her on to his lap so that she rested between his thighs and into a tight embrace. Holding her close like he knew she needed after a punishment like that, he kissed her forehead in a loving gesture.

"I'm Sorry, Dad," She whispered looking up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Its ok, all is forgiven, slate wiped clean, yeah?" Gibbs said lightly, kissing her again and pulling her close until she had stopped crying. She smiled as Gibbs gently pushed her off his lap but kept his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Duck, why don't you take Palmer and Abby back to camp and get started on a late breakfast/ early lunch and I'll send the others once we're ready?" He asked, seeing Ducky smile with appreciation and Palmer nodding meekly, although still attached to the other mans side. Abby walked over taking Palmer's hand away from his face and pulling him up off the log into a brief hug before guiding him back to camp. Ducky patted Gibbs on the back as he walked past, following the other two.

"Ziva." Gibbs called once the three had left the clearing and he had sat back down on the log. Slowly she dragged herself over to stand by his side.

"Come on, lets get this over with." He said as he pulled down her trousers before grabbing her wrist and pulling her over his lap, once settled he made short work of moving her underwear so that it joined her trousers at her knees.

"Gibbs!" she gasped in surprise, "No, please!" she pleaded flinging her arm back in defence.

"Move you hand, Ziva, Or lose it." He ordered. Ziva, stubbornly, didn't move so Gibbs grabbed her hand and pinned it under his arm that was wrapped securely around her waist. Picking up the belt, he brought it down in the first stinging **SWAT.** Ziva grunted at the pain but other wise kept quiet, determined to make as little noise as possible with the lads listening.

Gibbs quickly brought the belt down **SWAT** after** SWAT** in steady rhythm. Like Abby, after the first dozen swats or so, Ziva was starting to find it harder to keep quiet. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she wanted to do nothing more then wipe them away, but with one hand pinned behind her back under Gibbs and the other holding on to a low lying branch on the log for balance so she couldn't really wipe them away.

"OW" She cried out at a particularly hard **Swat**, unable to stay silent. Gibbs decided it was time to start the lecture.

"Why are we here Ziva?" Huffed Gibbs, sounding tired of having to repeat himself so much.

**SWAT SWAT**

"B..Because I helped with a stupid prank" Ziva cried.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Why was it stupid Ziva?" asked Gibbs trying to get her to admit what she had done wrong.

**SWAT SWAT**

"B..Because i..it was C..Childish aand d..d..dangerous. I didn't ..think. A..a..about the consequences..f..for all of us." She grunted whilst Gibbs continued to pepper her backside with swats.

"Thats right** SWAT** you didn't think **SWAT** If something had happened **SWAT** to me or Ducky **SWAT** I couldn't have helped you **SWAT** if you'd killed one of us **SWAT** I couldn't save you from jail **SWAT** you need to think **SWAT** I already lost a lot of people **SWAT** I don't want to lose any of you! **SWAT**" Gibbs lectured, that last statement pushed Ziva over the edge, she lay over his lap sobbing.

Gently Gibbs righted her clothing and rubbed soothing circles in her back until she had calmed down a bit. He lifted her up and attempted to lift her on to his lap but to his shock she just pulled away from him.

"Ziva" he whispered softly grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her back. Normally she was more then happy to sit on his lap after a harsh punishment like this, reveling in the comfort and although he would never tell them, he need it to.

"Giiibbbs" she whined trying to free herself almost pushing him off the log. He glared up at her angrily.

"Sorry" she whispered sulkily and sat down next to him on the log, resting her head on his shoulder, her knee clashing with his. Gibbs just sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Nothings wrong" she whispered. Before she could react, Gibbs had tilted her forward and landed a **SWAT** to her rear end before placing her back on the log.

"Oww GIBS! What was that for?" she yelled.

"Never lie to me, I can tell something is wrong, if you don't want to talk about it fine, I won't push, but just say so, don't lie about it." He lectured.

"Sorry." She sighed looking down at the ground. Gently Gibbs placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about my dad and you. And how your not related to me at all and yet you've done more then my dad's ever done. How much you really care just...surprises me I guess." She explained, looking in to his eyes. Gibbs smiled a sad smile and pulled her closer, so that her head rested against his chest.

"I'll always care." he replied into her hair.

"Thanks Gi...Dad." She whispered hesitant of his reaction. Gibbs beamed as he leant down and kissed the top if her head.

"Go on, join the other three back at camp." Gibbs said after holding Ziva close to him for a few more minutes. She just nodded, getting up stretching before walking off out of the open.

"McGee, front and center." called Gibbs, he was really starting to get fed up with constantly having to punish his kids. McGee stood in front of him, hands clasped together tightly, gaze fixed to his shoes. The poor lad just looked like a bundle of nerves and Gibbs wanted nothing better then to pull him close and wipe all the nerves away. But he couldn't, it would do McGee any good to send him mixed signals.

"So what is this about being talked into it by Abby?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Tim audibly gulped.

"Well, I, er, Abby and I had o...over heard Tony and Ziva talking about a prank and...and Abby jumped in wanting to join in. B..but I was a bit unsure, Abby s..said it would be fun and I didn't want to be left out! So I agreed to join in." stated McGee becoming more confident the further through the explanation he went.

"If Abby said it would be fun to jump off a cliff would you?" said Gibbs clearly very annoyed with his reply. McGee just looked at him, unsure whether to truly answer as he wasn't sure what he would do. Gibbs glared as McGee just wore an expression of confusion and shame.

"Please tell me you wouldn't." Gibbs roared. McGee stared at the floor and gave a half, ineffectual shrug. This was obviously the wrong thing to do as Gibbs was now fuming.

"Drop the trousers and Boxers, McGee, against the log." Gibbs almost spat. McGee looked at him wide eyed but obeyed, bracing himself on the log and waiting for the first strike. Gibbs picked up the belt and took his place behind Tim. He paused for a minute, breathing deeply to control his anger. He would never punish them whilst he was angry and he didn't want to start now. McGee, after waiting for the inevitable first lick and not receiving it, he turned to look up at his boss. Gibbs had his back to him, hands on his hips.

"D..Dad?" squeaked McGee. Gibbs spun round to meet his eyes. What was it with the kids and calling him Dad all of a sudden. Although the lad did look so terrified and vulnerable, Gibbs started to regret pausing for a few minutes.

"Turn" He ordered, placing his hand reassuringly on Tim's back when he had turned around, trying to calm and comfort the young lad.

**SWAT **

"Ow" grunted McGee.** SWAT**, Tim bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from calling out. Gibbs was laying hard **SWAT** after hard **SWAT**, in a steady rhythm going down his backside. After a while Tim couldn't help the tears that poured down his face. Gibbs saw rather then heard McGee's sobs and decided that it was time to start lecturing him.

**SWAT **

"Alright Tim, why are we here?" he asked.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Because I let myself get talked into helping pul a stupid prank." He sobbed.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Tim how many times do I have to punish you **SWAT** because you've let yourself get talked into something **SWAT** you could get talked into doing something dangerous **SWAT** and it

seems like you would just do it **SWAT** and the fact that you can get so easily pulled into things worries me Tim **SWAT** I don't want to lose you **SWAT** your as much part of this family **SWAT** as everyone else. **SWAT**." Gibbs lectured, his voice filled with concern. He stopped and rubbed soothing circles into Tim's back as he continued to sob. Slowly McGee started to rise, fixing his clothes as he went and turned to face Gibbs only to be pulled into a tight embrace. Gibbs held him whilst he cried a little more, stroking his hair and muttering to him that all was forgiven.

Gently Gibbs guided Tim to the log and sat him down next to him. McGee hissed and jumped up at the sudden contact on his rear end. He shoved his hands into his pockets, making out like he was just going to stand but a hard glare from Gibbs sent him running to sit next to him, painful or not. Once the lad had sat Gibbs threw his arm round him and pulled him close. McGee was tense under his arm as it was not something Gibbs ever did, but relaxed eventually, leaning in to the older man's side.

"I meant what I said McGee. Not that I ever think any of the team or our family would talk you into doing something that would hurt you intentionally. Its just something we need to work on. I don't want to lose you because you didn't want to feel left out of something stupid or that you didn't want to upset that person. If the person who tries to talk you into doing something gets upset because you don't want to do it, then they aren't worth it. Do you understand what I'm getting at Tim?" Gibbs murmured full of concern. McGee just nodded getting another glare from Gibbs.

"Yeah, Dad, I understand." McGee nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing the confused look on Gibbs's face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" McGee replied eyebrows raised, Gibbs didn't normally ask permission before asking a question.

"What is it with all of you calling me Dad all of a sudden." He asked sounding genuinely curious. McGee opened his mouth a few times and closing it again unsure of what to say.

"Because we're out of work, in a more relaxed environment and we all view you as Dad any way. We can't really call you Boss when we're not at work can we, dad." McGee finally replied. Gibbs just smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I guess your right." He smiled. "Go on, back to camp, we'll be along in a bit." he said gesturing towards Tony, who was still stood facing his tree.

"Yes, Dad." McGee replied, getting up and walking off.

Finally just one left to deal with.

"Tony, front and center." Gibbs called out. Tony breathed in deeply, bracing himself, before walking over and standing in front of Gibbs. His gazed fixed to the floor as he couldn't bring himself to look at the older man.

"Lets just get this over with, ok Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony just nodded still not daring to look at Gibbs.

"You know what to do Dinozzo." ordered Gibbs as he rose from his perch on the log. Tony moved his trousers and boxers to his knees before bracing himself against the log. Gibbs was glad they were all going to leave after this. He'd had enough of this trip to last him a life time.

He brought the belt down on pale skin with a stinging **SWAT**. Tony hissed but otherwise remained silent. Gibbs then proceeded to lay **SWAT** after **SWAT**, rhythmically down his

backside making sure to land a **SWAT** at the end of each round to the sensitive under curve, where Tony would certainly feel it whenever he sat. after a few dozen **SWAT**'s Tony wasn't

sure how much more he could take. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Gibbs sensing this, decided to start the lecture.

"Tony, come on, why are we here?"

**SWAT SWAT**

"Because I came up with a stupid prank-"

**SWAT SWAT**

"-that was dangerous and got all the others into lots of trouble." hissed Tony.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Damn right Tony **SWAT** you're my senior field agent **SWAT **the rest look up to you **SWAT** pulling stupid stunts **SWAT** isn't what you should be teaching them! **SWAT** not to mention what could have happened **SWAT** what if Ducky and I had drowned?** SWAT** you'd be done for manslaughter** SWAT** or even murder **SWAT** you need to think **SWAT** I need you to think these things though Tony! **SWAT**" Gibbs lectured.

"Yes Boss." Tony sniffled.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**,

"Your finished Tony." said Gibbs as he patted the lad on the back. Giving him a few minutes to regain his composure, Gibbs threaded his belt back on. Tony hissed when his clothes met his tender skin as he right his clothes.

"I'm Sorry.." Tony finally said as he turned to face Gibbs, wiping away the last few stray tears.

"Its all ok Tony." replied Gibbs soothingly pulling the lad into an embrace. Tony held on to him tightly.

"I really mean it, Dad. It didn't even occur to me that we could have lost you, until we'd let go of the raft and was watching you float off." Tony took in a deep breathe. "And I can't lose my father figure now I only just got you, dad." Stated Tony honestly. Gibbs pulled him back and lift his chin so that Tony was forced to look him in the eye. Tony, being a bit like Gibbs, is not normally so expressive with his emotions, so Gibbs knew he truly meant it.

"I don't plan on going anywhere Tony, you may not be mine biologically but you are definitely my son. Nothing you can do will make me abandon you. Do you hear me?" Gibbs replied sternly.

"Yeah Dad." Tony smiled, a stray tear making its way down his cheek. Gibbs pulled him back into an embrace and held him whilst he cried some more.

"Come on, we better start heading back and help the others pack up." Gibbs said after a while, letting Tony go. The younger man just nodded in reply and started to follow Gibbs back to camp. Gibbs arm firmly fixed around his shoulders.

Back at camp they had practically finished packing up, apart from the odd tent, by the time Tony and Gibbs walked in to the clearing at the center of camp.

"Help the Girls with that tent Tony." ordered Gibbs, patting Tony on the back as he moved his arm to let go. Tony rushed off to help take the tent down with the girls, whilst Tim and Jimmy worked on packing the contents of camp into the mini bus which they had moved into camp so they could pack it easily.

"Are you ok?" Ducky asked stepping back from helping and moving to stand next to Gibbs.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I know they've been nothing but trouble on this trip, but I'm sure gonna miss this I think." Gibbs sighed.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone relaxed." agreed Ducky.

"Do you fancy coming over to mine later?" asked Gibbs. Ducky looked up intrigued.

"I may not have mentioned it yet but they're all grounded, which always take place at my house. So I was just going to take them all back to mine instead of dropping them off at NCIS. Watch a film, order in some pizza. Might be fun for you and Palmer." Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll be there. But could you possible drop Jimmy and I back at mine and we'll get a cab over." compromised Ducky.

"Yeah sure, if you come over say, 8?"

"Yeah sure." smiled Ducky.

"Right, everyone in the minibus. Tony, Ziva up front, Abby, Tim and Jimmy in back." ordered Gibbs when the kids had finished packing the back of the minibus. He was greeted with moans as he slid the side of the car open.

"Daaaad, can't we just sit where we want to?" whined Abby. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"All the way here, there was nothing but arguing until I moved you all round. So get in now." Gibbs lectured. There were a few more grumbles from team but everyone piled on to the minibus in there newly given seats. Ducky just smiled and slid into his seat in the front next to Gibbs.

Overall it took them about two hours to get back to familiar turf. Luckily for Gibbs, the team were practically silent on the trip back, apart from the odd hiss, when they went over rocky surfaces.

"Hey, Dad, where are we going?" asked Tony when he realized they weren't all heading back to the NCIS building.

"We're just dropping Duck and Palmer off at Duck's house." Gibbs called back. Palmer, registering his name looked up, puzzled.

"What? Why?" He piped up a little worried.

"Your coming back to mine for a bit." Ducky answered.

"Why? There's no need really." Palmer tried.

"Your coming back to mine, no ifs, no buts!" demanded Ducky.

"Yes sir." replied Jimmy, sitting back in defeat.

"Here we are" said Gibbs, stating the obvious as he pulled up outside Ducky's house.

"Come on Palmer." Ducky called, nodding his good bye to Gibbs.

"See ya, guys." called Palmer as he climbed out.

"Bye" the four remaining called out. Gibbs put the minibus into gear and pulled away heading towards his house.

Pulling up outside, Gibbs cut off the engine and walked to the front door, expecting the others to follow in his wake. Turning round when he didn't hear any movement, he was surprised to find that no one had moved and they were all just staring at him through the windows of the vehicle. Walking back, he slid the door open and stared at them all in return.

"Come on, out!" He ordered "Now!" One by one they trudge out the car, but instead of moving to walk in they all just stood about looking at each other.

"What is wrong with you lot now? IN!" Gibbs pointed towards the door.

"I'm going to put the kettle on. I could do with a coffee!" Gibbs yelled over his shoulder, after he had shut the front door and was making his way into the kitchen, leaving the four stood around the hallway.

When Gibbs was out of sight Tony made his way to the front door.

"Tony, where are you going?" asked Abby.

"I'm going home." replied Tony opening the front door.

"You can't do that!" hissed Tim, rushing to the door with Abby and pulling it closed again.

"Yeah, Gibbs must have brought us here for a reason" added Ziva, moving to join the cluster.

"Guys, Gibbs just spent over 24 hours with us. I think he probably needs a break. So I'm just gonna go home." Tony explained.

"Tony, Gibbs doesn't need a break from us, if he did then why would he have brought us back to his house?" laughed Abby.

"He can't simply drive us back and tell us to get out because he wants to be on his own. I'm just going to do him a favor. Saving him from having to say-" **SWAT**

Tony jumped in the air as everyone spun to see who was there.

"Oww Gibbs!" moaned Tony.

"Kitchen." said Gibbs.

"Er.. No thanks Gibbs, I'd rather just get out of your hair." Tony smiled sheepishly and tried to back up to the front door, only Abby and Tim stood in his way. Gibbs squared up to him.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, Kitchen NOW!" snarled Gibbs, sending Tony running down the end of the hall.

"Your not fed up of us are you Gibbs?" Abby asked, her big eyes wide in anticipation of his answer.** SWAT** Gibbs landed a firm smack to Abby's already sore backside.

"OWWW Daad!" moaned Abby.

"I don't want to hear that phrase again. I wouldn't have brought you all into my home, if I didn't want you to spend time with me here. Get it?" Gibbs explained. Abby and Ziva smiled at him, whilst Tim looked a bit unsure.

"Go into the livingroom, I want to talk to Tony, then we are all going to have a little chat, Ok, then maybe afterwards I'll let you all argue over what film we should watch and order some pizza in." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah!" the Girls replied in unison and walked, chatting together into the livingroom, leaving Tim dawdling behind.

"Problem McGee?" asked Gibbs, as he walked by the lads side on his way into the kitchen to talk to Tony.

"Do you mean what you said. Your not tired of us yet?" He asked. Gibbs sighed. McGee always needed a little bit more reassurance then the rest. **SWAT.** McGee hissed and rubbed his backside.

"Do I ever lie to you? Of course I meant it ok. Now get in there with the Girls and join in their conversation." Gibbs reassured him. Tim just smiled and nodded, walking off into the living room. Right now just to deal with Tony, what is his problem, he was fine earlier. Thought Gibbs.

He walked into the kitchen and found Tony staring out of the window into the backyard.

"What the hell was that about Tony?" Gibbs asked, closing the door behind him so the others wouldn't hear them talking. "You were perfectly fine earlier" He exclaimed. Tony just continued to stare out of the window, not even registering that Gibbs was even there.

"Tony!" called Gibbs. Tony turned.

"Huh, I don't know Boss, I was just a little unsure if you wanted us here, that's all." He replied casually turning to face Gibbs. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows in response. He could tell Tony was just trying to shrug him off.

"Tony, you and I both know that's not what this is, now, what is it? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked looking worried. Tony just looked at him directly.

"It's nothing Boss, honest." he replied.

"Tony, your not leaving this kitchen until you tell me what it is." ordered Gibbs, walking over to the kettle which had just boiled, pouring himself a cup and sitting down at the kitchen table facing Tony. He knew something was wrong with Tony referring to him as boss in his house. Tony just sighed and sat down facing him, twiddling with his fingers in an agitated manner. He clearly wanted to say something but wasn't entirely sure how.

"I don't know Dad. Maybe...maybe I was just testing what you were saying. Making sure you do want us." Tony sighed after a few long minutes. Gibbs watched him over the remains of his coffee. It obviously took the lad a lot of effort to say that.

"Ok." Gibbs nodded. Tony looked up at him quizzically.

"Ok?...is that it?" he asked.

"What else can I say Tony? I've said all I can to reassure you and yet you still feel the need to test me. Your just going to have to trust me more then you do." Gibbs replied. Tony looked at him horrified.

"I trust you Gibbs, honestly I do-"

"I know Tony, I know. I'm not doubting that you trust me. I'm just asking you to put trust in me as a father figure and not your boss. I need you to trust that I will be there and that if there is a problem then I will sort it. I know its hard to get use to, but I need you to try. Your testing me puts doubt in the heads of the other three and I care about you all so much. I'm not asking you to suddenly change and trust me, I'm just asking you to try for me. Ok?" Gibbs asked, interrupting him. Tony looked like he was about to cry again. He nodded just as a tear slipped down his face.

"Come here." Gibbs sighed, standing up and making his way around the table to his son, with his arms wide open and inviting. Tony stood up and wrapped himself in Gibbs's embrace needed all the comfort he felt he could get from the older man.

"Lets go back to the others. You never know what mischief they could get into." Gibbs winked, letting go and walking to the door with Tony in tow.

"Right, everyone have a seat." ordered Gibbs as he walked into the lounge where Abby, Ziva and McGee were stood in a huddle, talking. The three sat down on to the sofa, whilst Tony took and arm chair.

"I brought you all back here, because yes I want to spend more time with you all. You've all been nothing but a pain in my ass but I'm going to miss not have you all around all the time. But I'm not going to have to worry about that for a while because you are all, also grounded." lectured Gibbs.

"What!" whined Abby.

"Why Gibbs?" moaned Ziva. Tim just sat there looking annoyed whilst Tony just stay passive worrying Gibbs even more.

"Because of that stupid prank you decided to pull, simple. Now I know that you all know the rules, you've all been grounded more then once, so I expect you all to follow them. Everyday, morning and afternoon we shall all get in my car so that we are all in one car. Clear?"

"Yes Dad." They all moaned.

"Good, now there's two showers upstairs, why don't you all take in turns to have a shower, get cleaned up. Duck and Palmer are coming over at 8, I'm gonna order some pizza in and you can all argue over the film you want to watch. Ok?" asked Gibbs. He got four smiles in return as all four suddenly shot up the stairs racing each other to the showers.

"TONY!" yelled Abby,

"OW TONY!" Yelled Ziva as there came an almighty crash followed by a series of bangs all coming from all over the ceilings.

"DON'T KILL ANYONE IN THE PROCESS!" Gibbs yelled up the stairs, chuckling to himself as he walked to get another coffee.

A little while later there was a knock at the door.

"Jethro?" called Ducky as he walked into the house followed timidly by Palmer.

"Ah, Duck, how are you?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the hallway. "The others are upstairs Palmer. Your welcome to go up." Suggested Gibbs. Ducky looked behind himself and nodded at Jimmy his encouragement. Palmer looked back and forth between the elder two before making his way up the stairs.

"I'm quite fine Jethro. Feels good to have had a shower though." Ducky commented as they walked through into the kitchen.

"I know what you mean" Gibbs smiled. "Pizza should be here soon."

"Oh Good."

"Hey Palmer!" greeted Tony as Palmer walked into the guest bedroom which was generally thought of as the boys room. Tony and Ziva were sat on Tony's bed on one side of the room, whilst Tim and Abby were sat on Tim's bed in the other direction.

"Alrlight Guys" Palmer greeted them all, stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Pizza should be here soon, I heard Gibbs say."

"Ahh cool" Smiled Tony.

"What film do you think we should watch Jim?" asked Abby, moving over to make space for him on the end of the bed.

"I don't mind. I'm not much of a film expert, maybe Tony should pick?" quizzed Jimmy.

"Booya! That's exactly what I said!" Beamed Tony.

"Yeah but you always get to pick" Moaned Ziva. "Please not some old classic!"

"Yeah Tony, pick something we'll all like" added Tim.

"GUYS PIZZA'S HERE!" Yelled up Gibbs.

"PIZZA!" Yelled Tony, Ziva and Abby, all running at the door together and racing each other to the food. Tim walked down slowly with Palmer.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked McGee. Jimmy looked up at him. The pair were stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'm ok, or I will be. It just made me realize how much Dr Mallard means to me." He admitted, "And I'm not sure that I don't feel a little guilty. I see Ducky as a father, but then I feel bad for my real father who brought me up."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same thing with Gibbs, when I realized he was like a father. I just see it as we have two fathers that love and care for us. Not just one, like most people." reassured Tim.

"Yeah I guess." Smiled Jimmy as the pair made their way down the stairs to join the others.

Later on all 7 of them were sprawled out in front of the TV. Tony had won ut and they had ended up putting on an old James bond movie. Gibbs relaxed sat in the sofa, with Abby leaning in to his left side, his arm snaking round her and resting on Tony's shoulder, who was lounging on the arm of the sofa. On his right, Ziva leaned into his shoulder, whilst his hand leaned on her thigh and rested on McGee's shoulder. He'd never felt so connected to his kids. Looking up, he saw his old best friend sat on the two seater, his arm wrapped tightly round the shoulders of his surrogate child, Palmer. Gibbs never wanted to this moment. Yes they may have been such a pain on the trip, but it was all worth it, to spend moments with them like this. Were each one seems so content for the time being. He just felt so at peace, letting the film just roll through his mind. He was defiantly looking forward for the next few weeks. Just to hold them close...

**Done! Finally I have completed my first NCIS fanfic :D sorry this chapter is a bit longer then the rest and I thought I should split it into two, but I had said there was going to only be one more chapter and I didn't want to leave it with an odd number for chapters :S anyways please please please review and let me know what you all think about my final chapter and the fanfic in general! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
